Samcedes: Forever
by Yinx1
Summary: This is the third part of my Samcedes series. Life with Sam and Mercedes take a unexpected turn. How will they cope with the changes life has given them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters.

Samcedes: **Forever Prelude** by Yinx 

Sam found Mercedes sitting on the edge of the tub when he walked a minute later.

"What did it say" he asked

"I'm pregnant, Sam"

Sam couldn't help but smile but it faltered when he saw she was crying. He knelt in front of her and held her hands.

"Yawne... do you want the baby" he whispered.

She smiled and looked at him through her crocodile tears "Yes Sam I'm actually really happy.

Sam smiled and kissed her. "I'm happy too. We get to think of baby names" he said against her lips.

"And go baby shopping." She giggled.

A knock came at the door. Sam pulled Mercedes up as he got up and went to the door. It was Santana.

"Your parents are here Mercedes" she looked concerned.

Sam told her that they would be right out.

"I guess we better face the music" Mercedes said looking at Santana walking away.

Sam cupped her face to make her look at him. "We are going to be a family no matter what they say Mercedes. They will either take it or leave it."

Mercedes placed her hand over his and kissed him for his wise words. "Okay let's go."

The living room was silent the Joneses sat opposite Santana and Brittany who had Lord Tubbington in her lap.

"So, Lord Tubbington lost five pounds when I weighted him today, but I totally saw him eating my Jell-O Temptations the other day so he might have lost more if he wouldn't quit sneaking snacks." She said petting the cat.

Santana placed a hand on her knee when she saw the couple came in.

"So did you take a test her" mother asked.

They nodded. Sam put his hand around her and pulled her close.

"So what did you two decide to do" her mother continued. Her father wouldn't look at them.

"We decided to keep it and stay together as a family." Sam said firmly looking at Mercedes and giving her a squeeze.

"I see, what about marriage since you just skipped over that."

"Um..." They looked at each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones if I may" said Santana. "They whole gang was planning a wedding for them. It was actually supposed to be a surprise but now..."

"Hmmm... That's very nice of you dear but it doesn't make this whole predicament here just go away."

"Daddy" Mercedes said stepping forward and touching her father's shoulder. Her father jerked away and stood up.

"You have disappointed me, Mercedes. Let's go Olivia." He said to his wife. They both walked out of the room

Mercedes hurried after them. "Daddy, please understand..."

"There's nothing to understand Mercedes" he said quietly as he opened the door letting his wife go out first.

"Mom please" said Mercedes in tears and shakes.

Her mother looked at her longingly as she was forced out the door.

"Mercedes, I thought I had raised you better, I guess I was wrong" her father said as they walked out to their car.

Mercedes starred after them silent tears streaming.

Sam's heart was breaking but his blood was boiling from the way the Jones had treated their daughter. He laid for what seemed like hours hearing his beloved crying in his arms. He didn't know what to say or do but finally she had cried herself to sleep. He watched her for a while. Then got up and walked out of the room dialing as he went.

"It's about time one of you called me, hold on I'm putting you on speaker... Okay you're on with me and Finn"

"Mercedes is pregnant"

There was a lot of cheering, yelling, and whooping. It died down fast when Sam didn't join in.

"What's wrong Sam you're supposed to be happy." Finn asked

"Mercedes parents aren't pleased about the situation."

"What why"? Kurt asked.

"The basically disowned her" Sam choked back a sob.

"We are coming over." Kurt said. "Stay strong Sam."

"Hold on buddy" Finn said.

Sam sat on the couch closed his eyes.

"Sam"?

He opened his eyes and saw Brittany standing there.

"Hey Brittany"

"Hey Sam, I was like totally confused during the whole thing. So Santana explained it to me. I'm very sorry."

"Thanks Brittany"

"No problem Sam, I was about to get a snack you want to come with."

"Yeah that would be nice" he said smiling for the first time in hours.

"So today I found Lord Tubbington chain smoking on the front lawn at like five o'clock this morning. I think it's how he has been losing weight so fast" Brittany said cutting into a 5-layer cake she was testing out. She handed him a slice.

"Thanks" he said taking a bite. "Wow this is good"

She smiled "You know they will come around right"

Sam's shoulders sagged. "I hope so"

"They will you know why, because whether they like it or not Mercedes, their daughter, is bringing their first grandchild into this world. And they will want to here for that child."

Sam starred at Brittany "You know you are really smart"

"I have my moments, but I prefer the term wise beyond my years. Plus how cute will your baby be. Tina and Mike's Asian baby was born knowing karate, so yours will know how to effectively tame frizz on curly headed people. Totally fierce" she smiled as the doorbell rang.

"Where is she" Kurt said walking in the door that Sam opened.

"Asleep, don't wake her up it was forever before she cried herself to sleep." Sam said leading them to the kitchen.

Brittany gave them both hugs and offered some of her cake as she went off to bed. Only when they had sat down in the nook with slices of cake did Finn ask what happened. Sam told them the story feeling his anger coming back. They were silent for what seemed like hours.

"What did your parents say" Finn asked breaking the silence

Sam blinked "I haven't even called them" he said pulling his phone out and dialing.

"Hello" said a sleepy Mrs. Evans.

"Hi mom"

"Hey Sam what going on are you in trouble."

"No. Um mom it's Mercedes"

"What is she okay"?

"She's fine… um she's pregnant"

"No"

"Err…Yes"

"Oh my goodness, I'm going to a grandmother, Harry wake up… WAKE UP HAROLD"

Sam looked up at his friends who had their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing.

Sam's dad swore "What the devil are you going on about woman"

"Harold, Mercedes is pregnant" she squealed.

"What… Mercedes is what"

"She going to have a baby"

"By who"?

Finn and Kurt fell out their chairs in fits

"Sam! Seriously I'm going to need you to keep up"

"Congratulations, Sam" they both said in unison.

"Thanks mom, dad. You can tell Stacie and Stevie they are going to be an aunt and uncle soon" he grinned kicking the two guys rolling around under the table.

"We will baby, oh my goodness…" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Dudes, really" Sam said looking under the table.

Mercedes woke up the next morning to a bed full of people. Kurt slept next to her and Finn at the foot and Sam was spooning her from behind. She turned to face Sam and gave him a soft kiss. He smiled

"Mmmm… good morning Mike" he said.

Mercedes punched him as he started laughing.

"Seriously"?

"Just joshing with you, Yawne how are you" he asked.

"I've been better" she whispered.

"Mercedes I love you, I promise that things will get better" he said kissing her forehead.

"I can see that… Kurt and Finn are in my bed right now" she smirked

"Yeah about that" he laughed waking Kurt who kicked Finn, square in the face and woke Finn up. He stringing swear word together at Mercedes never knew you could.

"Mercedes your up, guess what I have for you." Kurt said. "Jennifer Hudson and Beyoncé' will sing your problems away, child." He got up and put Dreamgirls into the DVD player.

They all watched together for a few minutes. Sam nudged Finn as he nodded at the door. "I'm taking Mercedes back to Texas with me tomorrow" Sam said to Finn once he closed the bedroom door.

"Why you going to Texas"? Santana asked as she came out of nowhere scaring the guys.

"Um… I need to head back for the rest of training camp" Sam said breathing hard.

"Oh well, me and Brittany are coming too" she said "I need to tie up some fashion ends but we can be there by Saturday."

"Okay but Brittany's job"? Finn asked

"Please that girl runs that joint like a sweat shop. It's very scary, really" she shuddered "but she was planning on opening another restaurant, so she can do scouting, or whatever."

"Thanks Santana" Sam said hugging her.

"Ewe… gets off me, Flounder. I'm only doing this for Mercedes" she rolled her eyes but smiled as she walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters.

Rating: **R**

Chapter 1: **Where do We Go from Here** by Yinx

Mercedes sat on the couch talking to Jean when Sam walking in from training practice. She smiled as he collapsed besides her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mercedes quickly got off the phone and went got Sam a Gatorade and plate of dinner she had made. "How was practice" she asked handing him the plate and drink.

"Rough, thank you Yawne" he said taking the dinner she offered. "Coach says I will start in the game on Monday"

"That's great, babe" she smiling watching him eat.

"I have tickets and VIP passes if you want to take Santana and Brittany.

"They will enjoy that… I have to go to Milan for a couple of days. To tie up loose ends and to move everything here."

"But the baby"

"Sam I'm barely a two months along, I'll be fine" she said kissing him.

"Cheer up Sam" Skye said as they watched the football game "She not gone forever this time"

Skye and her partner Becca lived a town over. Skye who was a nurse at Baylor had the day off and decided to spend it with her best friend.

"Seriously Sam, you are making me depressed."

"Sorry" he moped. "I miss her, she just shouldn't be traveling"

"You can't keep her in a bubble, Sam she has her own life, her own job, you can't keep that from her"

"I know" he sighed his eyes were on the TV but not watching. "I was thinking about asking her to marry me again"

"That's great"

"But she won't until she and her parents reconcile. She will want them at the wedding."

"Can you blame her; its every girls dream to have her father escort her down the aisle and their parents being there for the ceremony? She's happy right now with just you and your family with her; plus you are about to be a father, Sam."

Sam smiled. "I am going to be a dad" he looked her grinning from ear to ear.

"Enough of this" Skye gestured at the game "Let's go baby shopping" she stood and held out her hand "we can surprise, Mercedes when she get back with a finished nursery"

Sam grabbed her hand as he stood. "Sounds like a plan"

Sam groaned as he woke up to the doorbell. Looking at the clock it was one in the morning. Stumbling he pressed the intercom in the master bedroom.

"Who is it"

"Hi Sammy" said a familiar voice.

"Stacie, what are"?

"Sam, come and open the door its freezing" said an older manly voice.

Sam put on clothes and went to open the door. His family stood their smiling at him. He ushered them out of the cold and gave them all hugs and kisses.

"Where's Mercedes" Stacie asked taking off her jacket and looking around.

"In Milan she will be back tonight" Sam said putting their coats in the coat closet and leading them to the family area where they sat.

"The house it beautiful Sam" his mother said looking around.

"Thanks mom, Mercedes picked it"

"Woman has good taste" his dad said smiling.

"That she does" Sam said sadly thinking of Mercedes.

"You okay Sam, it looks like you haven't gotten a good night sleep in days" his mother asked walking over and feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine, I really don't sleep well without her" he smiling shaking his head "stupid huh."

"No not stupid, you're just a strong young man that cares deeply for his love your father is the same way" his mom stroked his hair.

"Here let me take you to bed" Sam said standing seeing his little sister rub her eyes sleepily.

"Good 'cause I'm tired" Stevie said yawning.

Sam stood in the guest room he gave to his parents.

"There's something else bothering you, son" his father said placing a hand on his eldest shoulder.

"Mercedes parents aren't please with us being together or her being pregnant on top of that." He sighed on the verge of tears. "Mercedes says she fine with it but she'll will want them at the wedding and even the birth."

His father gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder. "Sam, they will come around, it's their first grandchild after all and their daughter."

Sam gave a small smile, "That's what Brittany said."

"That girl isn't as dumb as she seems" chuckled Mr. Evans.

"You should at least start encouraging her to start talk to her parents. But don't push too hard Sam these things need time to heal" his mother said wisely.

Sam nodded and gave them both hugs and wished them a good night as he left.

"We need to go and talk to the Joneses when we get back to Ohio, Harold his wife said turning down the blankets to get in bed."

Harold shook his head "I was going to say the same thing."

Sam felt her kisses as he smiled in his dreams, but they didn't stop when he opened his eyes and saw Mercedes grinning down at him.

"You're early" his said cupping her face and kissing her.

"Early flight" she moaned as his hand moved under her shirt and lips moving to her neck.

"Did you get the things done you needed to do" he whispers as he removed her clothing and moved on top of her.

"Yes" Mercedes sighed as Sam entered her. "I've missed you" she said moving strands of hair out of his eyes so she could see the passion in his mischievous green eyes.

"Not as much as missed you" he kissed her deeply and began to move within her.

"B...Brittany told m...me that your parents are he...here" Mercedes gasped as he moved her legs over his arms so he could thrust deeper in her.

"Yeah...they...surprised...me yesterd...yesterday" he groaned as she met his thrust with hers. "Damn you feel so good, Mercedes." He sighed into her kisses.

She giggled "Do I make you horny, baby" she nibbled at his ear with her best Austin Powers impression.

"God your perfect, and you have no idea, Woman" he growled as he began give her a hickie on her breast.

Santana and Brittany were entertaining the Evans when Mercedes and Sam arrived in the kitchen and hour in a half later. Stacie and Stevie hugged Mercedes as she kissed their cheeks.

"Mercedes you are positively glowing" Mrs. Evans said embracing her.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans."

"Sam told us about your parents" Mr. Evans said from the nook where he was eating at with his children.

Mercedes grimaced at his mention of her parents. "Yes but let's not talk about that, I just so happy you are here." She said giving them a smile.

Sam knew that smile was fake; but he didn't call her on it now it will wait for later. Santana and Mercedes started talking about the shops and clothes in Milan and Brittany chimed in with the glorious food. They moved from the kitchen to the family room and Sam watched her from across the room playing the X-Box Kinect with his siblings.

"She going to make a great mom" Santana said coming up beside him looking at Mercedes too.

Sam smiled "Never thought she wouldn't. Um...when was that wedding supposed to take place"?

"I told Kurt to hold off on that because of..." Her voice trailed off.

Sam jaw tightened as he nodded "How are we supposed to fix this" he thought.

That night, Sam lay in bed listening to Mercedes talk about her new ideas for her fall line as she flipped through a vogue magazine.

"We need to talk about your parents" he said stroking her bare back.

"There's nothing to talk about Sam" she said clinching her jaw as continued to flip pages.

"I want them there at our wedding, Mercedes" placing his hand on the magazine to stop her from flipping pages. He watched her close her eyes as her nostrils flared which she did when trying to control her anger

"Sam I'm really tired" she moved out of his arms turning away from him and pulling the covers to her ear "the baby needs rest."

"Don't you dare use our baby as an excuse not to talk to me" Sam moving so she had to look at him. "This is important to me"

"Why… I'm fine with them not being there" her eyes narrowed as she tried pushing out from under him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Well I'm not, Mercedes, I want to do this right, I want to start this family right; which means all of us, mine and yours."

Mercedes closed her eyes and let tears fall and she felt Sam kiss them away. "We can be a family still without them though, please don't make me Sam" she said looking into his eyes, pleading.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed "Mercedes…marrying you and having this baby… my family is here for us don't you want that"?

"I do Sam, but I'm asking you please let it go" she cupped his face and kissed him softly "at least for now."

"Fine" he whispered "but this isn't over, Mercedes." He lay back down on the bed and pulled her close to him. "Night, Yawne"

"Night Sam" she whispered back.

Both of them laid awake in silence as the night pressed on.

Mercedes and Santana sat in the kitchen looking at the sonogram of the baby. The Evans had left the day before and Mercedes and Santana had driven Sam and Brittany to the airport. Sam had an away game that Sunday and Brittany had to check up on her restaurant back in California.

"A boy, Sam is going to be so psyched" Santana said "So where's the pecker again"

"I wish Sam would have been there" Mercedes pointed it out.

"It's not that big" Santana squinting at the photo.

"Seriously, it's a baby Santana, a still developing baby" she said rolling her eyes.

"I know just thought it would be bigger it being half black and Sam not lacking in that department either from what I hear" She smirked.

Mercedes bit her lip as her ears reddened. Sam took no prisoners in the bed she knew they were loud but not that loud. The doorbell rang and she was thankful that that conversation could end.

"Damon"! She cried hugging her brother.

"Mercedes good god you have gotten fat" he grinned at her.

Mercedes punched him in the stomach playfully.

"Oof... love you" he said kissing her cheek.

Mercedes shook her head as she led him to the kitchen.

"'Sup Santana you taking care of my sister" he asked

"Of course though she can be a handful" Santana smiled at him.

"I am not." Mercedes pouted playfully.

"Yes you are, now with a baby on the way Sam really has his hands full" he teased.

"What are you doing here" she said faking about to hit him again.

"Got transferred to a base here and I wanted to see my sister" he grinned from ear to ear "plus I want you to sing at my wedding."

"What you're getting married" Mercedes exclaimed. "Who would marry you"?

Damon stuck his tongue out "Her name is Renee Washington we have been dating for three years. She wants you to sing since I showed her some of the old tapes of you."

"Awe that's sweet I would be honored. When is going to be" Mercedes asked.

"At the first of the month we want to get married before I ship out."

"Sooo cute big brother" she said pinching his cheeks "Where you going to have it"?

"In Ohio" he said looking at her seriously.

Mercedes face fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Together…They Do by Yinx

Mercedes sighed as she lay back on the bed; she needed new clothes. She pulled the jeans off and slipped on her sweats again which gave her a fight of their own. She swore loudly as she marched out of the room with her keys and wristlet.

"Where are you going" Santana asked from the family room couch

"Target, apparently my _ass_ is too big for anything in my wardrobe" she snapped hearing Santana snicker as she left.

"Honey I'm Home" Sam said in a Ricky Ricardo voice as he entered the room an hour later "Where's Mercedes" he asked when he only saw Santana.

"Target" Santana said flipping channels "Clothes don't fit."

Sam tried to suppress a smirk. "Oh"

"How was the game" Santana asked eyes still focused on the fashion channel she was taking notes on.

"Didn't you watch?"

Santana looked at him with her eyebrow raised

"But you were a Cheerio."

"Doesn't mean I was watching" she said in her annoyed bitchy voice; she turned her attention back to the channel rewinding the parts she missed.

Sam groaned Santana was in her bitch mood which meant that Mercedes was stressed as well. Sighing loudly which cause Santana to give him another glare as he got up and went to take a shower. Once he got dressed he went out and saw that Mercedes still wasn't back.

"What do you want for dinner, Santana" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Really Sam really, I'm WORKING here" she said as she gestured to the pad, computer and phone in her lap.

Sam rolled his eyes laughing annoying Santana was one of his favorite past times. He hadn't been able to do it as much because she and Mercedes were very busy filling orders and getting ready for the fall fashion shows. He opened the frig and grabbing steaks out the bottom drawer. Mercedes walked in from the garage.

"Santana I need help" she said sadly. Mercedes had five bags fill of clothes in each hand plus a super-size icee and sour pickle.

"With what" Santana asked concerned taking the bags from her as they started walking to the master bedroom.

"Who in their right mind eats a blue-raspberry icee with a sour pickle, I mean just thinking about it makes my stomach do knots yet I keep get eating" Mercedes said taking another bit "Plus my seat of my sweats ripped so I had to buy a clearance Valentine's Day sweater so I wouldn't moon people with my sock monkey underwear"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that" Sam grinned at her from the bar. Mercedes had been oblivious to Sam's present as she came, she was focused on that pickle; when she saw him she ran and gave him a huge hug. Sam bent his head down to kiss but she pulled away.

"I don't think raspberries and sour pickles would taste very good to you" she said smirking shyly.

Sam kissed her anyway then smacked his lips like a taste tester. "I would say that they shouldn't work well together but they do" he grinned down at her. "Now let me see that sock monkey underwear, Yawne" his eyes flashed mischievously.

Santana gagged "Ugh I'm putting the clothes in your room Mercedes" she said leaving Mercedes turning around laughing and showing Sam her underwear through the seam in her sweats.

After dinner Sam snuggled with Mercedes on the couch in their bedroom sitting area as she showed him the sonogram picture of their baby.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Mercedes" he said kissing her forehead.

"It's okay baby as long as you're there on delivery day. But maybe you can help me with something else" she said sitting up.

"What"

"My brother is getting married and he wants me to sing at the wedding" she began.

"That great but unless he wants a duet I'm not following" he grinned.

"The wedding is in Ohio" she sighed.

Sam jaw clinched "I see do you want to go Mercedes"

"Yes he is my brother"

"Well I'll go with. Not going to let you go there alone"

"But your games"

"I'll take a break and let the others handle that, you come first Mercedes, always" he said touching her forehead with his.

She smiled at him "Do you want to do a duet with me" she asked search his honey greens for the answer she already knew.

His school boy grin spread across his face as he chuckled "It would be an honor."

Mercedes shivered happily in his arms as his words took her back to high school junior prom and she kissed him for that.

Mercedes was set on giving Santana weeks off to go and visit Brittany in California. But Santana wasn't happy unless she was some kind of productive work so Mercedes gave her the samples of the fall and spring collection to give to the seamstress plus sketches for next year to work on. The couple flew in to Ohio the day after and was given a warm welcome by the Evans.

"Mercedes I swear you get prettier and prettier every time I see you" Mrs. Evans said as she hugged her. "Oh my, you're starting to show" she was almost in tears as she placed a hand on Mercedes abdomen. 

The Evans ushered the young couple into the house, Mrs. Evans linked arms with Mercedes; while the men carried their bags upstairs. The Evans still lived in the modest four bedroom house that Sam lived in and visited the last year if high school and college. Sam had offered to buy them a bigger house but his father wouldn't hear it "I use my money to take care if my family use yours to take care that P.Y.T. you have on your arm."

The women sat down and started to chat about Mercedes pregnancy while the men took the suitcases up stairs to Sam's bedroom. Once down and seated did Mercedes pull the sonogram picture out and showed it to them. Now Mrs. Evans let her tears follow freely as she looked between the picture and the couple.

"I hate to see you when the baby does come" Sam teased.

"I'm sorry it's just they make me so mad" Mrs. Evans confessed.

"Who"? Mercedes asked.

"Your parents" Mrs. Evans answered taking a tissue out of her pocket.

Sam felt Mercedes tense up at the mention of her parents. "What did they do"? He asked.

Mrs. Evans looked at her husband who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"We asked the Jones to meet us for lunch after we got back from visiting you two to asked them why they would this to their daughter." she nodded towards Mercedes as she began to tell them the story. "So we met at the restaurant..."

_"So why did you ask us here" Mr. Jones asked_

_"To talk about Mercedes" Mr. Evans answered._

_Mr. Jones nostrils flared "That has nothing to do with you"_

_"Actually it does because your daughter is having a child with our son; which makes us family" Mr. Evans said._

_Mr. Jones sat back in his chair and crossed his arms as Mrs. Jones leaned forward._

_"Have you talked to her" she asked._

_"Yes" Mrs. Evans said. "She is doing well simply glowing" she touched her hand comforting._

_Mrs. Jones gave a sad smile._

_"So are you going to make peace with her" Mr. Evans asked_

_"No"_

_"Why the Hell not" Mr. Evans glared at him._

_"Principle, we raised Mercedes to follow a certain way and she didn't follow it" Mr. Jones snarled._

_"Other than getting pregnant outside wedlock, what did she do" Mrs. Evans asked._

_"We thought she would have sailed through this faze by now"_

_"What faze" the Evans asked in unison._

_"The dating outside her race faze, don't get me wrong I love Sam and he is good to our daughter. But all the mess the world is going to give them if they stay together and now having a child. I mean what is it white black what" said Mrs. Jones._

"_It's your grandchild is what it is" Mrs. Evans cried out._

"_It's not mine" Mr. Evans said firmly._

_The Evans sat in shock._

_"It would just be better if Sam wasn't white you know." Mr. Jones said_

_"No we don't know. But we do know that Mercedes is a wonderful child and we would be happy to have her as part of our family."_

_The Evans left. _

"My parents are racist" she said looking opened mouth between the Evans and Sam. "How did I not know this."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Mrs. Evans said sitting beside her

"But you needed to know so you stop blaming yourself" Mr. Evans said patting her knee.

Mercedes smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I didn't know" she said to Sam.

"How could you know Yawne, but we will make a gesture still to give them a chance okay."

She nodded and smiled as he kissed her.

A knock came at the door as the couple took a mid-afternoon nap. Sam stirred as Mercedes got up and answered it and rushed with two blondes hugging her.

"Well hello to you too" she said giving Stacie and Stevie kisses

"Mercedes" Stacie cried as she put her hand on her bump and feeling him move.

Mercedes took Stevie's hand and putting it where he could feel it move as well.

"That is totally cool" he exclaimed.

"What are you two still doing in the house" Sam said from the bed. "Thought you'd be out of the here by now." He teased them.

Stevie ran over and tackled his brother as Stacie took Mercedes and led her over to sit on the bed.

"How long you staying" she asked holding Mercedes hands.

Mercedes started play thumb war with her. "Only a couple of weeks my brother is getting married." she said smiling at her.

"Cool." Stevie said from a Sam headlock.

Mercedes and Stacie laughed as the brothers took their wrestling match to the floor.

"I wish you were staying" Stacie pouted at Mercedes.

"Well if you and Stevie do well in school this next semester maybe I can talk your parents into letting you come to the New York fashion week." Mercedes grinned at her.

Stacie squealed "OMG I sure will" and hugged her as Mrs. Evans came to tell them that dinner was ready.

Later that night Sam, who just got out of the shower, watched from the doorway as his yawne got ready for bed; he groaned as she took off her bra and started to put the oversize night shirt on.

"Sam you're wet" Mercedes exclaimed as Sam embraced her from behind

"I can feel him moved" he said as he nuzzled her neck his hands on her abdomen "You know I've had this fantasy about taking you in my room."

"Sam we can't your parent's house." She moaned as one of his hands began to fondle her breasts and the other slipped into her panties.

"Really" he whispered "'cause I'm not the only one that's wet; as he turned her round to face him.

He kissed her as he hooked his thumbs and began to pull her panties down. Mercedes broke the kiss as she put her hands on his to stop him. "We can't Sam. We are too loud."

"Loud"?

"Santana said that she can hear us when we you know" she said her ears turning red.

Sam laughed "I guess that means I'm doing a good job" as he kisses her neck.

"You're not so quite yourself, mister."

Sam grinned "Can't help it if you know how to put it on me, Cede" he said pulling her over to the bed. He sat and made her straddle him.

Mercedes bit her lip as Sam thrust began to intensify "Sam I can't be quite if you do that" she gasped loudly.

Sam groaned as her body began automatically grind in respond to him. "Can't stop now, Yawne" he cried out as he felt his body buckle.

They both cried out as their release rolled out and they collapsed on bed. And Sam pulled the covers over them.

"Do you think anyone heard us" Mercedes asked laying her head on his chest. As she said that a knock came at the door.

"Night Sam and Mercedes" Mr. Evans said through the door.

Mercedes groaned and buried her face in his chest.

"Night Dad" Sam yelled back.

Mercedes shoved him "I told you"

He grinned as he pulled her close as kissing her before they went to sleep.

Mercedes was up cooking breakfast when Mr. Evans came down in a hurry for work.

"Morning Mercedes" he said going to the pantry and coming out with mini powdered donuts.

"I'll take those" she said "taking the donuts and give a foil wrap. It's bacon, sausage, egg burrito to go" she said to his confused face.

"Thank you Mercedes" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Mr. Evans" she smiled.

"Call me Dad, okay" he said as he turned to go out the door.

Mercedes smiled after him as Stacie and Stevie came down to be fed before the school bus. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 3: **Couldn't Ask for Better** by Yinx

Rating: **PG-13 (language)**

Mercedes knocked on the apartment door of her brother's home. He answered second later with hugs for both her and Sam. "Here she is" he said pulling the couple in the apartment and getting behind and petite young mixed looking woman. "Renee this is my dear sister Mercedes and her baby daddy, Sam."

Mercedes brushed the comment off with an eye roll as she and shook Renee's hand.

"It very nice to meet the woman who can put, Damon in his place" Mercedes smirked.

"Hi I'm Sam, Mercedes fiancé" he smiled at her.

Mercedes looked at him when he said fiancé. So we are back to being engaged. It was true that Sam had begun mentioning marriage to her, but remembering what the Evans had said about her mother; the world would be a messy place for her and Sam, but their love was stronger.

Renee offered them a set. "Can I" she asked gesturing to Mercedes baby bump.

"Oh sure"

"How far along are you"

"Four months" Mercedes smiled at her. "Okay so what do you want me to sing"

"Actually I was wanting if you can do my wedding dress"

"A dress I don't think I'm..."

"Well Damon said you were a designer and I saw your show on YouTube and I really want the last gown you made."

"Um… okay… but I don't have the fabric or any of my kits, but I can help you shop…"

"It's okay I have everything you need" she said standing up and pulling Mercedes up with surprising strength and leading her into the bedroom, where she showed her the things she bought.

"Getting a dress made on this short notice is very risky, Renee even for me"

"I know but please It would be like asked a favor from big sister to little sister" she pointed from herself then to Mercedes as she said it.

"I can try but can we still go dress shopping as a backup"

"Sure, I know this cute boutique downtown I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow."

They pack the fabric and kit into bags and Mercedes took her measurements. "Okay so on to song selections" Mercedes said as she got up from the floor.

"Okay at the reception I would like _'Right Back From Where We Started From'_ by Maxine Nightingale then my girls and I have a routine to Mya '_My Love Is Like… Wo'_ then as duet with you and Sam Myra _'Miracles Happen'_" she smiled.

"Wow those are really good songs and thanks for letting me do a song with Sam" Mercedes smiled.

"Here is a CD with the songs and it's no problem. That man really does love you. He can barely take his eyes off you"

Mercedes ears reddened "I know he does" she said shyly.

They carried the bags back to the living area where the guys were in a deep conversation that stopped upon their arrival. Sam got up and took the bags from them. "I'll put these in the car" he said as he gave Mercedes a kiss before leaving.

"Damon, can I talk to you" Mercedes asked.

"Sure my very pregnant sister" he grinned at him.

Mercedes sat on the couch with him.

"Damon did you know that mom and dad want me to have nothing to do with Sam because of his skin color" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah I kind of realized that when I asked dad how you were he was like 'Mercedes I don't know her'. He was so serious, which was weird, so asked mom and she told me what happened; and frankly Mercedes I don't blame them."

"What" she was shock at her brother's words.

"I agree with them that it's not going to be easy for you two as a couple and for your child."

Mercedes started getting up from the couch her brother pull her back.

"But I'm a firm believer in true love and Mercedes that boy is sprung and so are you. If he makes you happy then I'm happy."

Mercedes hugged him. "Could you possible tell mom and dad that?"

He laughed "I'll try okay".

Sam came in "Mercedes you ready we have a lunch appointment to get too".

Mercedes looked at him confused.

"Woman, we're going to be late" he winked mischievously at her.

They said goodbye to her brother and Renee.

"Here you go" he said giving her a blindfold once they were in the car.

"I don't think so" she said screwing up her face.

"Trust me, babe" he said softly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and put it on.

"Where are we going Sam"?

Sam kissed her which made her jump. "You'll see soon enough, Yawne" he said against her lips as he stroked her cheek.

Mercedes hated being blindfold it was something about not seeing made her antsy. They drove for what seemed like forever but finally the car stopped and Sam helped her out. He gripped her forearm firmly but gently as he told her when to take a step up or down. Finally Sam told her to stop and undid her blindfold. Mercedes blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. They were in their high school auditorium. Sam had laid out a picnic on the floor with her favorite foods: curly fries with cheese curds and gravy, double cheeseburger, sour pickles and blue-raspberry Icees.

"Sam this is too perfect" she said giving him a kiss as he helped her sit on the blanket.

They spent the next half hour eating and talking about their memories here at school. Once done Sam got up at told her he had another surprise for her as he walked off the stage. Mercedes smiled after him and began clearing up when she heard a guitar start to play. Looking up she saw Sam coming back on stage playing his old high school guitar. Mercedes chuckle as he sat back down in front of her.

"Mercedes I love you and I want to ask you something" he said as he strummed a different slower tune than before smiling he began to sing.

"Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've <em>hadn't had <em> long enough with you  
>Forget the world now we won't let them see<br>But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<p>

Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
><em>I'll always and never forget to say <em>_  
><em>_How Beautiful you look today_  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm…"

Somehow Sam pulled out a small box and placed it in front of her on the blanket and didn't miss a beat of the song.

"Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words _'I love you'_  
>And <em>'You're beautiful'<em>  
>Now that the wait is over<br>And love and has finally shown her my way

"Marry me  
>today and every day<br>Marry me  
><em>I'll always and never forget to say <em>_  
><em>_How Beautiful you look today_ …" 

Mercedes picked up the box and opened it. Inside was the ring that Sam had given her on their graduation day but instead of the diamond where her and his birth stones, they seemed to be melted _together_ across the band. Mercedes bit her lip feeling the 'ugly cry' coming but she couldn't stop them this time. She looked at her love with tears streaming down her cheeks as he continued to sing to her smiling.

"Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<p>

Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
><em>I'll always and never forget to say <em>_  
><em>_How Beautiful you look today_  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<br>_Mercedes Jones, say you will, Marry Me_"

"What do you say, Yawne" he asked softly leaning forward thumbing away her tears.

"Yes, Sam again yes, and alwa…" she began in a whisper as they were interrupted with Kurt, Finn, Lauren and Puck walked in loudly.

"Samcedes! Sam your mom said you guys were in town" Kurt said.

The couple got up and hugged and kisses their friends hello.

"Way to go Sam, knocking her up so she'll have to stay with your Na'vi butt for eighteen years, and Sexy Mama looking as foxy as ever" Puck said to them patting Mercedes bump.

"Mercedes we must talk" Kurt said grabbing her from Sam. "You don't mind do you Sam, of course not."

"Actually I do mi…" Sam began but Mercedes and Kurt were almost to the side door.

"What the FUCK are you doing here" he yelled at the rest of them. "Mercedes and I were…"

"About get re-engaged" Finn interrupted.

"How did you know that? Even if it true you guys just burst in a ruined it moment." Sam said stepping up to Finn he felt like punching him.

Finn stepped back sensing that he was about to get hit "First you told Kurt to arrange all this; Kurt needed help" he gestured to Lauren, Puck, and himself, "plus what you wanted done with the ring, he gushes over stuff like this. Two we're sorry about bursting in on you."

Sam nostrils flared as he controlled his temper. "Where is Kurt taking her" he asked.

"I think back to his place to catch up" Lauren said. "I'll call him to tell him to come back" she pulled out her phone.

"No it's okay" Sam said closing his eyes and shaking his head. "She needs to catch up with him anyway; I don't think they've talked in a while."

"Come on Dude, I think Avatar 3 is playing, let us treat you" Puck said putting his arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam perked up a bit.

**NOTE: I changed some of the words in the song to fit the **_**Samcedes: Forever**_** series. Song **_**'Marry Me'**_** by Train.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 4: **Catching Up **by Yinx

Sam sat with Finn, Puck and Lauren.

"I didn't know this place was still open he said looking around at the familiar setting" Sam said looking around.

"Breadstix will always be around it like your mother-in-law always there" Lauren said with a hint of bitterness.

"Wait are you married" Sam asked Puck and Lauren.

"Yup, we did Vegas right, didn't we babe" Puck said putting his arm around her.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Congrats guys" Sam smiled "What about you Finn, you and Rachel married yet."

"Actually no we broke up."

"Why"?

"We are too different, it was just too familiar, you know. I thought it would work this time but…yeah."

"Oh, Dude I'm sorry." Sam said he looked up to see Mercedes and Kurt coming through the door Finn waved them over.

Sam got up to allow Mercedes to slide into the booth first.

"Are we ready to order" the waiter asked.

They placed their orders and Puck and Lauren explained their hurried wedding. When their food came out the subject changed to having Santana working with Mercedes.

"She is actually doing a great job. We've become very close she's like a sister to me." Mercedes said cutting into a meatball Sam had given her from his plate as Sam helped himself to her chicken parmesan. Finn told Mercedes that he and Rachel broken up. She reached over and patted his hand.

"It will get better Finn you'll find someone" she told him smiling.

"Thanks Mercedes" he said taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"If you need anything just call me okay" Mercedes told him genuinely.

Finn smiled back "I will."

The waiter came back and asked if they wanted desert. Sam ordered an ice cream sundae for him and Mercedes to share but mostly for her. The rest just wanted some decaf coffee. They talked for about twenty minutes more as they ate and drank then said goodbye.

"So what was so important that Kurt need you at that moment" Sam asked as they drove back to his parent's house.

Mercedes smiled "Kurt and Blaine wanted us to be witnesses to their commitment ceremony this Saturday."

"Wow that's great but why ask in private"?

She shrugged. "He doesn't want to make a big deal since gay marriage isn't legal here. It will just be his and Blaine's parents with Finn and Dean and us."

Sam smiled as he turned into the driveway. He shut off the engine and caught Mercedes before she got out the car.

"Where were we" he said turning her towards him "Ah yes you just said you'd marry me again."

Mercedes giggled as she looked into eyes that looked silver in the light of the lamp post. "I did say yes didn't I" she cupped his face.

Sam kissed her palm "Can't wait to call you Mrs. Evans" as he kissed her deeply.

Sam awoke later that night to Mercedes not being in his arms, he hated that feeling. He whispered her name as he got up. He looked in the joined bathroom and began to worry as put on underwear and pajama bottoms. The house was all dark and quite as he walked into the hallway and down stairs as he whispered her name again.

"Sam I'm in here." He heard her whisper.

"What are you doing Mercedes it the middle of the night" he said entering the family room and finding her on the floor surrounded by fabric and sewing supplies.

"Yeah I know it felt like the baby was doing somersaults so I just decided to get started on Renee dress" she said putting a pen in her hair.

Sam shook his head as he sat down behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

"Thanks Baby" she said as she patted his knee and continued sewing.

"Mercedes have you thought of baby names" Sam asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, actually I have it narrowed down to three Seth, Shiloh, and Simeon. What do think"?

"I like Simeon" he said kissing her neck "that's a fine name. Come on Cede you and the baby needs rest." Sam got up and helped her to her feet. They got back in bed and Sam pulled her close. "Good night Yawne" he said kissing her lips, "good night Simeon" he said kissing her bump.

Mercedes smiled "Good night Daddy" she said kissing him back then laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Sam lay awake smiling he was going to be a dad, a daddy, a father. He wanted to give Simeon everything he never had. Teach him how to play guitar, drums, football and baseball plus his awesome dance moves. He honestly could not wait. Grinning big he drifted off to sleep.

Mercedes glad she had brought a few casual springtime dress stood with Sam as Kurt and Blaine said their vows as the afternoon turned into evening. She teamed up as she and the rest clapped when the minister pronounced them bided for life. They sat outside under a sea of white Christmas lights at the Hummel dining room table, the men had brought out, eating the wedding feast that Carol had made.

"So Sam, have you and Mercedes decided on a name for your son" Burt asked as he feed four-year-old Dean who sat in his lap.

"Yes sir, we decided on Simeon" Sam answered glancing loving at Mercedes.

"Simeon Evans" said Kurt "I love it. It has a nice ring to it. Like you hear it and you know that kid is going to be hot."

"Thanks Kurt" Mercedes smiled shaking her head.

"I'm glad you two pulled through that rough patch" Burt said.

The couple looked at each other. "I am too when you're meant to be, you'll find your way back to each other." Mercedes smiled.

Sam kissed her cheek "Same here."

Mercedes phone rang. She looked at the caller id and smiled as she excused herself. It was Renee wanting to schedule an appointment for her dress fitting. Mercedes told her she'd come by at ten. She hung up the phone and was about to go back outside when it rang again.

_"Hello"_

"Hey Baby Girl," came a familiar voice at the other end.

"Mom"?

"Yes, child listen can we talk I heard you were in town."

"What about mom I'm really busy you know…"

Her mother sighed. "Please just meet me for lunch tomorrow okay Mercedes."

"Okay"

"Mercedes been gone for a long time" Blaine whispered to Sam.

Sam glanced at her plate of getting cold food then at the door. He excused himself and went into the house. He found her in the kitchen cleaning. "Yawne, what's wrong" he asked taking the spray and towel from her and leaning against the counter.

Mercedes sighed "Mom called" she saw his jaw clinched "she wants to talk she invited me to lunch tomorrow".

"What does she want to talk about"?

She shrugged "I think she wants to reconcile."

"Mercedes you should go. This could be the beginning of something good; they may be coming around."

"I hope your right" she said hugging him.

"Me too" he said squeezing her back gently and kissing her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 5: **Reconcile **by Yinx

Mercedes sat at the small bistro her mother had said she wanted to meet at. Sam wanted to come and support her but she told him no and that she needed to do this by herself.

"Hey, Baby Girl" her mom said sitting down

"Mom, how are you"?

"I've been better. How are you and Sam"?

"We are good Mom." Mercedes smiled.

"And the baby" her mother asked with a concerned look on her face.

"He's fine" she said feeling her bump.

"It's a boy"

Mercedes nodded.

"Mercedes I asked you here today to tell you I'm sorry. I can't speak for your father but I want to be a part of your life and be a grandmother to your child." She reached over and took Mercedes hand in hers

"Oh Mom" Mercedes said getting up and hugging her. "I hope you would come around."

Her mother squeezed her back. She pulled back and looked at her daughter tears streaming down her cheek as she rubbed Mercedes' baby bump.

"Is there any chance dad could be okay with me and Sam"?

"I don't know child I'll try my best but it maybe we should go at it slowly" she wiped away her tears then Mercedes. "Now have you pick names yet."

Mercedes sat talking to Stacie as she French braided her hair when Sam, Mr. Evans, and Stevie came in sweaty from a game if football.

Sam came over and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Ewe Sammy you smell" Stacie said holding her nose as Mercedes finished the last braid.

"There go look in the mirror" she told Stacie patting her shoulder.

"How was it" Sam asked watching Stacie run to the bathroom

"She apologized and wants to be a part of our family" she said looking up at him.

Sam smiled "What about your dad."

Mercedes shook her head sadly she said "She'll try to talk to him."

Sam kissed her as he got up to go take a shower.

Damon's wedding day was here. Mercedes and Sam sat a few rows back from the rest of her family during the ceremony. He felt her tense in his arms when her father turned around to look at them. He squeezed her hand reassuring her of his presence.

The reception was better. Mercedes sang her Maxine Nightgale song as the newly wedded couple danced for the first time. Sam sat smiling up at her as she sang to him. Mercedes father approached him.

"Sam"

"Mr. Jones"

"Are you still with my daughter"?

"Yes sir and I always will be" Sam said standing.

"I see" he clinched his jaw. "Look son I know you treat my daughter well but..."

"There's no buts sir, I treat Mercedes with the love and respect she deserves which is more than you and your wife have done these past months. Yes I've made a mistake with breaking up with her but believe me it was the worst three years of my life. When I went to her show in New York I swore I would never let her go again and sir I plan to keep that promise."

"You sure didn't let her go getting her knocked up" Mr. Jones hissed back

"Getting Mercedes pregnant wasn't my intension but i say that I'm happy it happened" Sam said

Mr. Jones nodded. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy."

"I know it won't sir."

"I hope you prove me wrong, son" he said and walked away.

An hour or so later it was Sam turn to sing as the final song before the newly wedded couple retired for the night. He joined his love on stage with his guitar as they started singing an acoustic version of Myra song. Their voices meshed well together, singing together like this brought back memories of glee club duets they did senior year. Once the song ended he kissed her as they walked off the stage when Les came up to them.

"Mercedes you look absolutely lovely tonight. Sam surprised you are still around."

"Thank you Les, are you enjoying the wedding" she asked him

"Yes but I would enjoy it more with you on my arm." Sam went to grab him but Mercedes sensed it first and stepped in front of him. "But since you are devoting your life to the white boy behind you; I'll have to settle for second best. But if you ever come to your senses remember I'll love your child like my own." He smirked smartly at Sam as he turned and walked away.

Mercedes felt Sam start to shake with anger and decide it was time to leave. She grabbed to keys out of his pocket and escorted him to the car. Only when she pulled into the Evans driveway did Sam speak.

"Mercedes if you don't want to marry me I understand. I mean we can share custody of Simeon and..." he started in barely a whisper.

"Okay Samuel Evans I'm going to stop you right there before anymore bullshit comes out your mouth. When it comes to emotions and swinging hormones I'm the only one here that's allowed to have them. I case you forgot I remember you telling me that you were in this for the long run or was that a lie."

"I would never lie to you Mercedes."

"Good I would hope not because I'm in this for the long run, Baby" she cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"I remember in high school you use to say 'Don't let the haters get you down'." He smiled.

"I meant it Sam."

"No more Haters, Yawne I promise". 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 6: **Let It Be **by Yinx

Mercedes was glad to be home. She and Santana spent the day catching up and organizing orders to get shipped out. Sam seemed to be less stressed and as a result he and the Cowboys had won the next three games. Her pregnancy was going smoothly and before long she was eight months and two weeks in.

"I don't think I could be pregnant" Santana said

"It's going to be a long time before I get pregnant again. I'm going on the pill after Simeon gets here" Mercedes sighed rubbing her belly.

"What would Sam say about you doing that?"

Mercedes shrugged "Until he carries an eight pound bowling ball and gain fifty pounds for eight months then we'll talk."

She and Santana laughed.

Sam came in from his in town game late to find Mercedes sitting in bed reading one of the pregnancy books Sam had bought her.

"It's been a long day, Yawne" he said kissing her as he sat by her on the bed.

"I'm glad your home though. I saw the game could have gone better" she smiled at him as laid back closing his eyes.

Mercedes crawled over him as she went to the bathroom and drew him a nice hot bath. "Sam, come with me" she said pulling him up.

"Cede, I'm tired" he groaned.

"But I made a nice bath for you" she said pushing him into the bathroom.

Sam turned around "Thank you, babe" he smiled down as he hugged her.

"You are welcome" she said getting on her tiptoes and kissing his chin. She turned to walk out but Sam pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going."

"Sam I..." She began as he kissed her deeply taking off her pajamas

"You're sharing this bath with me, Yawne" he said as he quickly pulled off his clothes and leading her into the Jacuzzi bath. "You're so beautiful Mercedes you know that right" he said pulling her to straddle him.

"Sam" she shook her head looking down at Sam's perfectly chiseled chest and abs. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Sam I think I've been having hormone problems but I'm not feeling it now. I feel like the giant pumpkin from Charlie brown."

Sam chuckled "Mercedes your gorgeous and I love you. You're having my baby, Love. And you don't look like the giant pumpkin more like beach ball."

Mercedes punch him as he kissed her smiling. He entered her a second later. "I thought you were tired" she moaned.

"Can't resist you my soon to be Sexy Mama" he groaned against her swollen breasts.

"I'm sexy now baby" she gasped as he switched positions slogging water over the edge.

"Now and forever babe" he growled gazing down at her. He pulled out and got out of the tub. "Let's finish this in bed, Yawne" he picked her up.

"Sam put my fat ass down I can walk five steps" she squirmed in his arms.

Sam laid her gently on the bed and got on top of her. "I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that again, Mercedes. You're not fat." His green eyes flashed red.

"I know it's just the baby right now. I'll try my best to lose the weight fast but I don't think I'll ever be a size two. Maybe I can get back to my high school size." she shook her head sadly. "Sometimes I can't believe you chose me."

Sam closed his eyes as his nostrils flared "Don't you think if I wanted someone that was a size two I would have stayed with Quinn or Santana, Mercedes"? He shifted so that he was kneeling between her legs. "Mercedes I love you because you are real not just emotional but physically a real woman. And I was just fooling myself in high school of what I wanted" He slipped a finger inside her and began to pump her as he continued talking. "But I'm glad that I stopped lying to myself and started to pursue you. I'm going to say this once Mercedes..." he slipped a second finger in "Mercedes you are the woman of my dreams you are perfect just the way you are, and you don't have to change for me. I chose you because you didn't try to change me to fit your boyfriend mold you except me for me; uber dork and all." He gave her a third finger. "Now repeat after me… 'I Mercedes Jones soon to be Evans am a beautiful, hot, sexy, diva and Sam Evans is my beloved and I am his.'" He watched her smiling as his fingers were taking her to the edge of pleasure. "Say it, Yawne."

Mercedes couldn't take it she in a state of ecstasy that she had never been. Her body arched off the bed as she tossed and grind against his fingers. "Oh god Sam I'm going to cum" she cried out.

"Mercedes say it" he said firmly not breaking his rhythm.

"I... mmmMercedes Jones...soon ttto be Evans, am ...aaa beautiful hot...sexy d...diva and Sam eeEvans is my beloved and I am his" she gasped gripping the bed sheets as she tried to hang on to her sanity.

Sam smiled down at her as he kissed her lips softy "Never again Yawne, promise me" he said against her lips

Mercedes looked up at him "I promise" she whispered her eyes fluttering as Sam removed his fingers and slipped his manhood in they both sighed with pleasure.

Mercedes woke early the next morning with a start. Something wasn't right as she moved and felt wetness and a slightly stickiness. She scrambled out of bed as Sam stirred.

"Sam... the baby..."

Sam groaned "What"?

"I think my water broke..."

Sam sat up quickly. "What are you sure?"

Mercedes turned on the side lamp. She pointed at a wet spot in the bed as she held her bump. "I'm pretty sure 'cause I haven't peed in the bed since I was three."

Sam glanced down. "Okay so I'll call the doctor" he said getting out of bed.

Mercedes got dress and started packing her bag. Eight months that's not enough time there must be something wrong with the baby, why is he coming early; her mind was racing.

Sam came in the dressing area. "We need to go to the hospital so they can stop the contractions." He said getting dressed, himself.

"Did she say what was wrong" she asked.

"No she wants to check you out first." He looked at her seeing her gripping her bump fearfully. He walked over and gave her a warm hug. "Everything is going to be fine, Yawne."

"I hope so" she sniffed against his chest.

They arrived at the hospital and Sam checked her in as the nurses wheeled her back into a room as her OBGYN Dr. Gilbert came in.

"Okay Mrs. Evans everything is going to be fine many women's water break a month or so premature. We are just going to do some tests then we are just going to slow down your contractions so you can go home, okay."

Mercedes nodded as Sam came rushing in. Gilbert explained again what was going on as she called the nurses in to push her to the operating room.

"Can I go with her" Sam asked.

The doctor nodded "We will show you where to scrub down and dress."

Moments later, Sam held tight to Mercedes hand as they watch the doctor look at the monitor.

"Okay so change of plans Evans your son needs to be delivered now."

Mercedes looked at Sam; he glanced down at her scared face as he gathered strength. "What's wrong"?

Gilbert looked at the sonogram of their baby with a grim look on her face. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck and he needs to be delivered now. We are going to induce your labor. Mercedes, when I tell you to push you push."

Mercedes nodded.

A few minutes later Mercedes was in the most pain of her life. She pushed hard as she felt the doctor hands grope around inside feeling for the baby's head. Sam kissed her forehead as Gilbert told her to push. He held her hand but more like she squeezed his tightly. Sam wiped her forehead as the Gilbert told her to push one last time. The doctor took their baby and placed him on a cart and gently untangled the cord from around his neck as she hooked him up to monitors.

"What's going on; why isn't he crying" Mercedes breathe as she tried to see over the sheets.

Sam watched to horror as the nurses had hooked his baby up to monitors and began to use a breathing tool. He heard Mercedes ask what was happening but he couldn't answer; he was in a state of disbelief.

What was going on; neither Sam nor Dr. Gilbert was telling her what was happening. Mercedes began to panic. "Sam"!

Her cry shook him out of his state of shock. "I don't know" he whispered not looking at her.

Gilbert came over a few minutes later carrying their baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 7: **Bedtime Routine** by Yinx

"He's just fine Mrs. Evans she said setting Simeon on her chest, just did a checkup and everything seems in order but we will needs to keep him overnight at least to monitor him, maybe a couple of days." She smiled as the couple looked down at whimpering baby.

Sam looked adoring at his son "He's perfect" he whispered.

Mercedes looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes "I love you Sam."

Sam looked at her and kissed her "Nga yawne lu oer, Mercedes" tears streaming.

Mercedes open the door and was rushed with the Evans a few days later.

"Mercedes" Mrs. Evans smiled as she started to cry "you're a mom; she so young Harold; they are so young, Harold."

Mr. Evans patted his wife's back as they walked into the house.

"Mrs. Evans its' okay" she smiled leading them to the family room.

The Evans gathered around the basinet looking at Simeon. The baby looked up at them through dark grey eyes trying to figure out where was his mom.

"He looks like you Mercedes" Stacie said.

"But he has Sam's lips" said Stevie.

Mr. Evans picked Simeon up.

Mrs. Evans brushed his light brown hair then stroked his tan skin cheeks "He is so precious."

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled "can I get you anything I need to get dinner started" she asked.

They shook their heads 'no' to involve with the baby.

Mercedes turned on the kitchen TV. Sam's game was over and they were doing locker room interviews.

"That was a great game Sam what do you own your win" to ask the reporter.

Sam smiled big looking directly into the camera. "I owe the big part to my Yawne, for giving me the best gift last week my baby boy Simeon. I love you Babe," he blew a kiss.

"Congratulations Evans" yelled one of his teammates off camera.

Mercedes shook her head at her loving dork.

Stacie and Stevie came in wanting to help. Mercedes put her to work chopping salad and Stevie to set the table. Sam was home an hour later. Pulling Mercedes aside he kissed her.

"How are you"

"I'm good just a little tired" she smiled up at him.

"After dinner go lay down" he said nuzzling her neck "I'll take care of my family and the kitchen, okay."

"You're the best, Sam" she whispered trying to move out of his embrace as his mom carrying Simeon dad and brother came in but he held her fast.

"Hey son congrats on your win, oh and the baby too" his father chuckled at his own joke as he patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Dad." Only when his mom gave him his son did he let go of Mercedes. Sam kissed his son's cheek and placed him on his shoulder.

Mercedes moved his hand so he could better support Simeon head then turned to get dinner on the table for them.

Mercedes sat in bed breast feeding Simeon when Sam came in. "Did everyone get settled in for the night"?

"Yup" he smiled crawling into bed kissing his sons forehead, Mercedes breasts then her mouth.

"Sam, you're crazy." She said shoving him.

Sam snuggled close watching his son suckle at his mother's breast. "Mercedes when do you want to get married." He whispered stroking Simeon's hair.

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't know, Sam" she sighed "As big of a game I talk I want my father there." She moved Simeon to burp him as she buttoned up her shirt.

Sam lay back on the bed. "I don't think that will be possible, Mercedes."

"Why do you say that" she ask hearing Simeon burp then placing him on the bed to undress him for his night bath.

Sam got up went to run the bath as Mercedes and Simeon came in a few minutes later. "We had a small chat at your brother's wedding" he said taking Simeon and placing him in the baby bath and started to bathe him.

"And" Mercedes said sitting on the counter watching him and his son.

"Basically he wants us to wait for his blessing" he glanced at her.

"Well that's good right Sam."

"I don't think so, babe" he said taking Simeon out of the bath and handing him to her where she dried him off.

"I don't understand, Sam" she said walking back into the bedroom and getting Simeon dressed.

Sam emptied the bath and walked into the bedroom and got dressed for bed. Mercedes put her son in the basinet on her side of the bed and turned on the rocker and lullaby music. She and Sam got in bed at the same time.

"I don't understand the problem, isn't this a good thing" she said laying her head on his chest.

Sam linked their fingers together "He wants us to prove him wrong."

"How are we supposed to do that" she asked turning her head looking up at him

Sam shrugged "but I can almost guarantee he won't be there, Yawne."

"Oh" he heard her say softly.

"You can't please everyone Mercedes; you'll run yourself ragged" he said pull her so he could look into her eyes.

"I know" she whispered not looking at him.

"Mercedes look at me" he said firmly. He waited until she blinked her tears away then she looked at him sadly. "Mercedes I'm okay if you don't want to get married until your father gives his blessing but know this I'm only going to give him a two years' time then you are becoming Mrs. Sam Evans whether he likes it or not. Do you understand"?

Mercedes nodded.

"Good" he kissed her. "Now let's go to sleep before Simeon wakes up for his night feeding."

Mercedes stayed awake listening to Sam's slight snores and the faint lullaby music. She thought of how much she loved Sam and her…their baby, but not having her father's approval weighted heavily on her shoulders. She felt Sam pull her closer to him; she smiled sadly as he nuzzled her neck in his sleep. How was she going to pull off being the happy wife and mother when the main part of her family didn't want to believe she exists? It had hurt her heart when her father had said he was disappointed with her. She needed his blessing she knew that but figuring out how to get it was going to be a problem. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 8: **They Did What?** By Yinx

"Mercedes what the mess; why didn't you tell me that you had the baby" Kurt said as he opened the door to his and Blaine townhouse in Brooklyn.

Mercedes and Simeon stood on the stoop four months later. She was in town for New York fashion week. Sam would be in later that night after he did one of his endorsement ads since the season was about to begin again.

"Let me have him" Kurt squealed taking Simeon and leading his mother in.

"Kurt this place is amazing" Mercedes said looking around the modern decor.

"Thank you but this is all Blaine I just helped decorate. Omg Mercedes you and Sam genes did Simeon well he is gorgeous. What color are his eyes"? He sat down in a beautiful clean lined family room.

"Not sure they change on his certificate says they are hazel" she shrugged.

"They are pretty you know I'm a sucker for a beautiful pair of eyes" he smiled as he gently bouncing him on his knee.

"Where's Blaine by the way"?

"School he's been working hard on his masters."

"That's great! How are you and Rachel doing; your play had a long run."

"I'm fine I miss my best friend though." He looked sadly at her. "I'm now auditioning for two plays now and trying to get my Pippa Middleton musical on an off Broadway stage; Rachel is great as always she got back together with Jesse."

"Really now that's interesting I guess going back to something familiar is the thing to do now" Mercedes smirked. "Anyways, I'll be the first in line for tickets."

"You had better, girlfriend" Kurt sassed. "Okay Mercedes we need talk wedding." Mercedes smiled faltered. "When can I start planning; I'm thinking early spring."

"Sam and I are happy were we are right now, Kurt, but if we decide to go through with the wedding you'll be the first to know." Mercedes smiled sadly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Simeon spit up a bit. He handed him back to his mother and pointed out the guest room she a Sam would stay in.

Kurt changed clothes and dialed his phone.

"What's up Lady Trousers"

"What's going on with Mercedes and Sam? What does she mean go through, there is no going through they've already been through they have a child."

"It's very complicated Kurt" Santana sighed.

"Well tell me what you know."

"I can't I'm under contract by both of them. But I'll say this they are still very much in love with each other and their happy where things are right now."

"You don't sound sure besides no one can possibly be happy like that, Santana; he put a ring on it but no wedding bells then what's the point. Plus I want to give them a fabu wedding."

"I'm sure you still be able to. Look Kurt I'm very busy so I'm going to let you go. I'm sure if Mercedes wanted to tell you she would." Santana hung up.

"Fine" Mercedes wasn't happy that he knew for sure.

Mercedes woke to Simeon cooing; Sam was making him laugh as Simeon used his hands to pull at his father's hair.

"How was the shoot" Mercedes asked stretching.

"It went well are you coming to the one for GQ" he asked turning to look at her as Simeon began chew on his hair.

Mercedes nodded smiling as she gently loosened Simeon grip on his father's hair.

Sam smiled and kissed her when there was a knock on the door. Sam groaned and pick up Simeon to go to the bathroom to change him as the door opened and Santana, Kurt, and Blaine came in.

"Mercedes" Blaine said giving her a hug and sitting on the bed followed by Kurt.

Santana gave her a smile and handed her an update checklist.

"How are you Blaine I heard you were working to getting your masters."

"Good and it's been tough but it's going to be so worth it when I get my theater teaching job at Claineville Academy; hey Sam how's it going" he asked as Sam came out of the joined bathroom carrying a freshly changed Simeon.

"Great Blaine" he said sitting in a chair.

Mercedes knew that Sam wanted this time to talk about what had happened. She had avoided him pretty well the past two weeks at home, but being on this trip together he had the perfect opportunity. She turned her attention back to Kurt and Blaine.

Santana moved over to Sam. "Why so glum Grouper."

"It's nothing" he said letting Simeon suck on his finger as he looked at Kurt and Blaine chatting up a storm.

"I see." Santana said following his gaze "Okay Kurt, Blaine get the hell out."

They both turned to look at her with shocked looks on their faces. Mercedes looked confused.

"You heard me the first time move your asses I need this family to be well rested in order to get to their shoot tomorrow Santana clapped her hand as if addressing children.

Kurt opened his mouth.

"I promise that you can have all the time you want later just not right now" she pushed them out the door.

Sam came to sit with Mercedes on the bed.

"Very sneaky of you Sam Evans; Santana doing your dirty work" she smiled at him.

He grinned shyly "It's not fair that they spend more time with you than I do."

"I haven't seen Kurt since I was five months pregnant, Sam" Mercedes kissed him "He misses me, I him."

"I know, Mercedes" he said touching his forehead with hers "I feel like I have to setup an appointment to see you, even at home. Whether it's Santana, Brittany, or F…"

"Baby you know I get busy like this twice a year" she sighed interrupting him and taking a sleeping Simeon to put him in the basinet.

Sam's jaw twitched as he watched her turn on the rocker.

"Sam, don't look at me like you know how it is. Do you see me complain when you're at away games" she said crossing her arms as studied him.

"No, but that's not wha…"

"Then stop complaining" she said straddling him kissing him.

Sam gently gripped her forearms. "Mercedes" he pulled out of her kiss. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Come on baby" she whispered nibbling his earlobe.

"Mercedes" Sam stood her up. "We need to talk."

"Ugh Sam why" she glance around realizing this wasn't her house so walk out the door during this wasn't an option. "Why can't you just leave well enough alone? He kissed me, I didn't kiss him nor did I kiss him back."

Outside the room Santana bit her lip sadly as Kurt came up.

"What's going on" he whispered leaning his ear against the door "Are they fighting" he mouthed.

"You need to leave right now" Santana mouthed back.

"I'm not leaving you leave" he hissed back.

"Kurt this is none of your business"

"Neither is it yours" he whispered harshly back.

She rolled her eyes and placed her ear back on the door.

"Mercedes I know that you didn't kiss Finn on purpose the fact is that you..."

"I what, Sam" she crossed her arms and gave him her don't say something stupid look.

"You lingered"

Mercedes shook her head tears starting to form in her eyes. "Sam I was as shocked as you were when he kissed me, but it doesn't mean I enjoyed it."

"You better hadn't"

She chuckled through her tears she felt him thumb them away. "Nobody but me kisses these lips Mercedes" Sam said lifting her head and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss reluctantly. "Maybe it's time to step away from the past, Mercedes."

"Meaning what"

"Meaning after this trip we only have contact with those closest to us; Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Brittany."

"But Finn" Mercedes began as she saw his eyes flash red "is your best friend."

"Some best friend kissing my wife." Sam turned and started unpacking their suitcases

"I'm..."

"You're good as hell is Mercedes and he knew that." Sam shook trying to control his anger. "Listen he knew you longer than I did yet he doesn't make a move on you. You and Finn had a relationship when we were broken up." Sam swallowed hard "Don't get me started on that. Now he thinks he can just come and kiss my woman. It's like Quinn all over again."

Mercedes hugged him. "It's not like Quinn" she said looking up at him "and do you know why."

"Why" he pouted.

"Because _I'm_your woman, Sam Evans; you are the only man I've been with or want to be with" she kissed his chin.

_Finn and Mercedes dated Kurt and Santana mouth to each other._

Sam smiled sheepishly down at her "I better be."

'You are, baby" she said.

"Good" he said kissing her.

Sam and Mercedes with Simeon arrived at his photo shoot early the next morning. Sam was glad she was with him this time he never liked these things, being dolled up and having different models on him made him want to run from the room screaming. Mercedes had said this would be good for Simeon's college fund and any future kids they would have. He smiled big thinking of their future children, but the loft elevator stopped and opened and now it was time to face the nightmare of four in the morning photo shoots.

"Samuel Evans" said a short middle age man with bowel hair cut pranced over to them and shook his hand "I'm Gage and I will be taking the pictures and directing the shoot"

"Hi, um this is Mer…"

"Oh My God, you're Cede J" Gaga squealed as he shook Mercedes hand "I love your line. It is so inspiring. Any chance you are going to do a men's line"?

Mercedes smiled "Actually I'll be showing a sneak peak at my show next week."

Gage clicked his heels together "I can't wait…um, how are you here with…"

"She's my fiancé" Sam stepped in.

"Can this day get any better, menswear, a fiancé, and a baby"? Gage swatted down to look into the car seat Sam was carrying.

"Our son, Simeon" Mercedes said checking to see if he was still asleep.

"Okay, whole new theme, Cede J would you like to be in the shoot" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm just here to support, Sam" Mercedes said kindly glancing at Sam.

"I would like that" Sam winked at her.

"Okay fine" she smiled rolling her eyes.

The photo shoot went well. Mercedes was posing for the last shot with a now awake Simeon when she spotted Sam on his cell and wondered what was going on. As they walked out of the elevator on the ground floor she saw Santana waiting on them.

"What are you doing here" Mercedes asked her.

"I'm here for Simeon to have some one on one time with his gncles" she said taking the car seat with Simeon in it and his diaper bag.

Mercedes looked from her to Sam confused.

"Say bye mommy, enjoy your date with daddy" Santana made Simeon waved as she went out the door.

"Date" Mercedes asked looking up at Sam questionably.

He just grinned "You'll see, soon Yawne" as he escorted her out of loft into the busy New York streets.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 9:** A Long Night** by Yinx

Sam held her hand tightly as he winded his way through a busy noon time sidewalk.

"So where are we going" Mercedes asked said slightly running to keep up with his long strides.

"You'll see" he grinned at her.

Before long they had stopped and Sam was paying for some hotdogs, drinks, and a soft pretzel. He led her into Central Park to a park bench.

"Do you remember this Cede"? He asked taking a bite from his dog.

Mercedes looked around as she sipped her soda. "Yes" she said shaking her head smiling; nudging him with her elbow. "Didn't we sing here during nationals our junior year" she said looking at him.

Sam nodded smirking "It's also the first time I put my arm around you" he looked down at his hotdog blushing.

Mercedes leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I don't think that's true I seem to remember a certain person singing _A Saga Begins_to my scared butt on the plane here and I do believe he kissed my forehead too."

Sam's head shot up to look at her "You knew about the kiss" he whispered.

Mercedes nodded her ears turning red. "That was the moment I knew I loved you" she smiled shyly.

Sam kissed her. "Night of Neglect" he said against her lips.

"What"?

"Night of Neglect after you sang your song, _Ain't No Way_, I knew I was in love with you. I'm sorry I didn't ask you out sooner. It was the homeless thing and living in a hotel" he sighed "I didn't think you..."

Mercedes cupped his face and kissed him. "Everything works out for a reason Sam. I recall I didn't really like you during Night of Neglect or most of that year for that matter."

"Really" he raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged "I thought you were another pompous jock jackass that only dates Cheerios."

"But I proved you wrong right"?

Mercedes giggled "Remember I was a Cheerio the year before."

Sam put his arm around her "I guess I'm a sucker for that red and white." He nuzzled her cheek softly "But I like mine with a touch of Brown Sugar."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as he started laughing.

"Mr. Sam Evans" said a kid about twelve, walking up to them.

"Yeah" Sam said looking the kid up and down.

"Awesome could you sign my shirt, sir"

Mercedes moved out of Sam's embrace as he took the kids pen and signed the back of his shirt.

"You're the best man" the kid said as he took off toward a couple waiting on him.

The signing didn't go unnoticed and Sam soon became busy with autographs. He even took a few pictures but when a paparazzi camera came into view did he politely excuse himself. Sam took Mercedes hand and pushed his way through the cameras.

"Wow, does this mean I get to be on TMZ" Mercedes asked when they finally left the final camera's gaze.

Sam shook his head "I hope not."

"Why"?

"Because this just means that it's the start of our family being in the media I don't want that life for us or our children" he said as he found the town car he had schedule for to pick them up.

"Baby, we live in Texas they don't really bother us there so I think we're safe" Mercedes said getting in.

"Hoping you're right babe"

"I am, so are we going back to Kurt and Blaine's place"?

"Nope, not today."

"But Simeon" she looked at him with an already worried mother's look on her face.

"Will be fine he's with his god parents so he is in good hands" Sam put his arms around her giving her a peck on the forehead.

"So where to now"?

"How about a musical, say Legally Blonde" he smiled his lopsided grin at her.

"Sam this is"

"The room where we first made love" he smiled slyly pulling her in.

"I also probably got pregnant in this room" she chuckled as she glanced into the bedroom.

"Can't make any promises this time" Sam said pulling her into his arms.

Mercedes giggled shaking her head. It would their first time since Simeon was born, and lord knows she was as horny as a stripper in a convent. Getting up on her toes she kissed him as her hands began to unbuckle his belt.

"Nope not yet, Cede" he said removing her hands.

"Why not" Mercedes said stomped her foot.

"There's always room for foreplay" he laughed at her childishness

"Foreplay" she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows

Yes foreplay" he said letting her go and handing her a clothing box from the kitchen counter.

Mercedes opened it reluctantly eyeing him through her lashes. It was a pretty white lacy teddy. All Mercedes could do was stare at it. Her Sam who blushed every time she spoke Na'vi or Elfish to him had gone to Vickie's or wherever and gotten her a teddy.

"Santana got it for me" he said in her ear making her jump. "I saw it online but couldn't bring myself to go to the store." Her dork was so cute. "Anyways I want you to wear this under your clothes, Yawne we will be doing a little roleplaying." Now he was Don Juan. He kissed her ear which made her tremble like a virgin. "Meet me in the lounge in thirty."

Mercedes only nodded as she heard him leave. She went to the bathroom stripped down and put it on. It fit like a glove hugging her curves giving her a very pinup doll look. Mercedes took the panties part out which were made of black lace as she was shock that they had a slight weight to them and that the crotch area seem to disappear into her pussy. She decided to put her regular panties on too as she finish getting dressed.

Sam watched her as she came out of the elevator and looked around; she smiled after spotting him. "Okay let's see if this really works". He flipped a switch on and turned it to dial one. He watched as Mercedes stopped and reached into the pocket of her skirt for her phone. Sam turned the dial to three.

Mercedes almost dropped her phone. What the fuck her panties were vibrating against her clit. She looked at Sam who had his sexy lopsided smirk on his face. Mercedes swallowed hard; if this how roleplaying was going to be she was going to be in for a long exciting night. She straighten herself out and walked up to him.

"Go to the bar and order a gin and tonic" he said to her turning off the vibration.

"But I can't drink the"

"It won't be alcoholic" he reassured her.

Mercedes sat at the bar and ordered her drink and saw Sam sit a ways down on the L part. Her drink came a moment later with a sheet of paper the size of a napkin with instructions on it. She couldn't believe Sam's imagination and what he wanted her to do. Mercedes sipped her drink realizing it was just a lime soda wishing she had the real thing to calm her nerves. Her panties vibrated twice giving her the signal that it was time to start. Taking in a deep breath she walked over to where he was.

"Haven't seen you in here before" Sam heard her say.

Sam shook his head "It's my first time here in the city, miss."

"Where are you from fella? I hear a southern twang from those trouty lips of yours."

Corners of his mouth went up. "Tennessee" he looked at her.

"A southern gentleman that doesn't ask a lady to dinner what would your mama say"?

Sam grinned big, Mercedes was good at this. "She would say don't let her slip away again Samuel Evans" he offered his hand.

Mercedes character faltered at his true genuine statement. Shaking her head "It would be a pleasure to accompany you" she said taking his hand.

Sam lead her into the dining hall he was grateful of it being late so there were fewer people around. He asked for a booth in the back.

Mercedes scooted closer to him. "So how do you like the city so far" she asked trailing a finger from his hand up his arm to his chest. She looked up at him.

Sam swallowed hard resisting the urge to kiss her. He turned the dial to four and watched her eyes go from mischievous to pleasure. "Uneventful but I think that's about to change."

Their waiter came and Sam ordered sparkling cider and chocolate covered fruit. He turned the dial to six.

"Do you think you'll be in town long" Mercedes gasped softly and gripped his shirt.

Sam chuckled "No miss, I'm only in town for the night."

"Awe that's too bad I was just thinking of things we could do and things I'd like to show you... And none require us leaving the hotel" she whispered hotly in his ear her hand slipping lower and resting on his belt buckle.

Sam gasped as her fingers danced crossed his crotch. She was too good at this. He sipped some water before he answered. "Miss I've never been with a woman before."

The waiter delivered their food.

Mercedes took a white chocolate covered strawberry and licked the tip with her tongue. "I think I have enough experience for the both of us." She gazed into Sam's eyes. She bit the tip, winking at him.

Sam groaned loudly watching her. His pants had grown tight and he felt like he was about to burst as he watched her eat a banana and her finger against his bulge. He turned it to ten.

Mercedes dropped the fruit and gripped the tablecloth. A moan escaped her lips as she felt him pull her close he kissed her. "You're too good at this Cede" he groaned against them.

"Does this mean we can go upstairs now, please" she gasped looking up at him with dazed eyes.

Sam didn't have to be asked twice he reached into his pocket a placed a hundred dollar bill on the table and grabbed her hand. He knew he had over paid but he wasn't thinking with that head right now.

"How high does that thing go" Mercedes asked against his lips as she lay under him in the bed.

"Twenty" he replied unbuttoning her shirt. "Never again with so many buttons Mercedes" he groaned as his fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons

"Actually there's a zipper in the back" she said pushing him up as she sat up and turning around.

Sam chuckle as he revealed the soft white lacy against her satin chocolate skin. His hands were fighting to take the teddy off as much as he wanted to see her in it. Mercedes seemed to read his mind and she got off the bed and began doing a slow striptease to her own music she mumbled. Sam laughed hard as she turned around showing him her favorite sock monkey boy short panties. Sam strip wasn't as interesting as Mercedes.

"That wasn't as sexy as I hoped it would be" she chuckled as he lay on top if her naked. She felt his hard manhood against her thigh.

"A man can get in a hurry seeing you in this." He kissed her neck and fingering the straps of the teddy.

Mercedes push him off her and knelt beside him kissing his collarbone and her hand stroking his manhood.

"Mercedes" Sam gasped as she kissed her way down to him.

Mercedes licked the tip. She gripped him firmly stroking the length as she wrapped her mouth around him. She felt his hands in hair as he grinds himself in her mouth. She smiled and took him deeper.

Sam could feel his body began to buckle as she played with him. She made him feel like it was his first time; he cumming so soon. "Mercedes" he croaked "I'm going to cum." He tried to pull her off but she didn't budge; her mouth and throat taking him to the beyond. He cried out her name as he came in her mouth.

Mercedes sat up swallowing his cum. "It's a required taste but I like it" as she wiped the corner of her mouth smiling down at him.

Sam grabbed and placed her under him already hard again from her statement. "Too good, woman, too good" he growled down at her taking off both of her panties. "Now it's my turn." He pulled her legs apart fingering her. "You're soaked, Yawne."

"Sam" she moaned as he took her into his mouth.

"You taste like a pralines, Babe" he growled grabbing a pillow and placing under her butt; his hands spreading her lips so he could pleasure her deeper.

"Maybe we should have finished our dinner" she moaned grabbing the sheets. She felt him shake his head no.

"No my dinner is right here" he said sucking her clit as he worked his fingers inside her. "I'll never get tired of this" he reached up and loosened her breasts from the teddy. "Neither will I" he heard her whimper. Sam rose up and entered her as he kissed her. He was selfish, but couldn't help it; he could feel that she was on the edge and he wanted to be inside her when she went over.

"Mercedes look at me" he whispered making sure he didn't break his rhythm.

She bit her lip as she opened her eyes. "What's wrong, baby" she asked meeting his thrusts.

"Say you won't leave me, Mercedes" his green eyes looking slightly sad.

"Samuel Evans you have my heart always" she pushed him onto his back and began to grind against him. She felt him grip her hips as she placed her hands on his chest. "Sam I'm yours and no amount of kisses from another is going to change that" she gazed down at him.

Sam sat up and thrust deeper into her. "He kissed you more than once" he growled.

Mercedes wrapped her arms and legs around him. "When he and I were FWB's" she saw his eyes flash angrily as he pounded harder into her; Mercedes cried out as she hung on for dear life. "But he wasn't as good of a kisser as you, Sam really. You would think he was the shit with Quinn and Rachel pinning over him..." she gasped in his ear. Mercedes pulled back to look at him. "I mean it Sam, you give me better kisses" she smiled at him.

Sam rolled her onto her back he could feel himself and her about to cum. "I asked because…"

Mercedes pulled his lips to hers. "Never mind I know why" she said against them. "Sam I love you and only you." Her body arched against his as she reached her climax.

Sam touched his forehead with hers as he pulled out if her. Grunting loudly he came on her abdomen.

"It's so hot" Mercedes panted looking down at his spilled seed.

Sam's face reddened with embarrassment and he quickly got off of her and went to the bathroom coming back with a damp cloth. "Sorry" he muttered as he began to wipe it off.

Mercedes scooped some up with her finger and put it in her mouth. "Why did you pull out anyway" she asked

Sam smiled sheepishly "We just had a baby, Mercedes, and getting you pregnant again is not on my list of things to do with you next. "

"I can use birth control" she said sitting up as he finished cleaning her off.

Sam sat next to her and held her in his arms. "That would be nice cause I'm not one for condoms"

She shoved him playfully.

"I'm just saying it feels so good when I'm in you, Cede." he chuckled as he got out of the bed.

"Where are you going" Mercedes asked pulling the sheet around her bareness. She watched him get dressed; looking worried.

Sam pulled on his undershirt and looked at her. Her curls were tangled, lips bruised and her neck and chest had hickies forming. "Going down to get us something to eat" he knelt on the bed and gave her a quick kiss. "We are going to need some energy it's going to be a long night." Grinning he winked at her as he left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 10: **Flash Back** by Yinx

_**Present Day**_

He woke up the sun shining bright on his face startled him out of his sweet dream. The corners of his mouth went up in a smile as he remembered it. Sighing he got up walked into his bathroom his morning wood making it hard to walk. Thinking back to his dream; she would have been able to take care of that problem. He turned on the shower and started to brush his teeth. Looking at the mirror he saw that his beard had grown more. He sighed rinsing his brush and getting into the shower. He let the water wash over him sighing he needed to call her talk to her just to hear her voice. God he just miss the sound of her voice. He punched the walk which made him off balance and he fell. Groaning he decide that he had to see her again. Getting out and walking naked into his bedroom and grabbed his computer and booked a flight.

_**Summer of their junior year of college**_

"FINN"! Mercedes screamed as she hugged him. It's so good to see you.

"It's good to see you too" he smiled big.

"Come in you must be tired from your flight." She grabbed his hand and led him in her small flat apartment.

"It was so long and I thought the flight to New York junior year was long."

She smiled and gestured for him to sit on her futon.

"Nice place" he smiled looking around.

"Thanks it small but it will do" she shrugged. "So how is everyone"?

"They're good. Kurt misses you terribly and Skye wants you to send her clothes...and shoes".

Mercedes chuckled, "Anyone else"?

Finn knew who she was talking about. "He doesn't show it but I believe he does miss you a lot, Mercedes. His internship you got him went great" Finn said placing a hand on her knee. "I think the reason he doesn't talk about it is because he's ashamed of how things ended".

"I never wanted to break up with him... I just...I just wish he was okay with me doing this for me" she sighed she could feel the tears form.

Finn put his arm around and gave her a squeeze. "He'll come around Cedes one day when he realized what he lost."

"Thanks Finn" she wiped her eyes smiled. "I'm sorry I shouldn't still be such a mess right. Anyways how's Rachel"?

He shrugged "We broke up... again."

"Oh no I'm sorry."

He shook his head and lean back on the couch. "Nothing to be sorry about, you know how she gets when performing. This time she didn't take my feelings into consideration when she went overseas to take a role in London. Of course, I would have let her go but she called me from the London airport saying we need a break."

"Okay, I think we are both getting a little depressed" she patted his knee "You know what I have some gelato and we can watch some Italian game shows it's not as good as Japanese ones but it will do. We can stuff our faces with ice cream" she smiled going to her nook and coming back with the carton and two spoons. She sat close and turned on the TV. They ate and laughed.

Mercedes looked at him wishing it was Sam with her, but Finn was someone that was familiar and she loved him for bring home to her. She moved to kiss his cheek but he turned and their lips touched. She pulled back. "Sorry I was trying…" she started embrassed at the situation.

Finn cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Her lips felt perfect against his. Sam was right Mercedes had the best lips out of all the glee girls. He heard her moan against him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Finn woke up the next morning with Mercedes in his arms and panicked a bit before he realized they were both still fully clothed in her bed. He kissed her forehead and she stirred awaking.

"Finn! Did we" she said sitting up wide eyed and scared.

He laughed "We are still fully clothed Cedes so I'm thinking No". He pulled her back into his arms.

"Finn what is this"?

"What is what"?

"This thing that we are doing."

"I don't know Cedes but it feels right" he kissed her.

It does feel right Mercedes thought at least for now. Finn was no Sam but he was one of her best friends she felt safe with him. She knew he would never hurt her. She pulled out of the kiss. "This needs to stay a secret, Finn" she said looking down at him.

He gave his famous side grin "Of course Mercedes not a word." And he pulled her back to him. "What happens in Italy stays in Italy."

"It can't be anything more than FWB's okay" she said looking at him. "And just so you know I won't be going all the way."

"FWB eh, well I guess I'm cool with that. And scouts honor that it won't be more."

They shook hands and went back to make out. By the time Finn left to go back to the states he was hooked. He wanted to make them official.

"You see Finn I told you not to do this." Mercedes cried.

"Heart wants what the heart wants Cedes".

"No Finn as much as it pains me to say it but I'm still in love with Sam."

Finns heart broke.

"I will probably always be in love with him. I tried to stop, you know, even with you I tried to fall in love with you but I couldn't. Like you said the heart wants what the wants" Mercedes said quietly.

_**Three weeks before Sam and Mercedes New York trip to fashion week  
><strong>_

"They should be here by now" Sam said pacing in the family room.

Mercedes sat on the sofa finishing putting socks on Simeon getting him ready for bed. She was making faces as Simeon laugh rang out through the house. "They'll be here Sam they probably just got lost."

Sam watching her tickle his son made him calm down a bit. Finally at long last the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys" he greeted them as two little people ran past him into the house.

"Don't run" their mother called out.

"Tina, Mike, come on in" Mercedes said as she corralled the Chang children.

"Mercedes, it's so good to see you." Tina said hugging her kissing Simeon cheeks. Mike gave her a hug as well.

"Mercedes, Sam this is Aiko and Akemi" Mike said smiling pointing to the girl and boy.

"They are appsolutely adorable" Mercedes grinned.

"Nice job, Mike" Sam winked.

"Um, excuse me but pushing out a six pound watermelon out of a hole the size of a grapefruit deserves some credit too." Tina chimed. "Twice mind you" she held up two fingers.

They all laughed as Sam took Mike and their suitcases to the guest room as Mercedes led Tina and the children to the family room.

Mercedes turn on the TV to a kid's station sat down with her one of her best female friend. "You have very beautiful children."

"You and Sam didn't do too bad yourself" Tina smiled taking Simeon.

"Any plans for more"?

"No, we have one of each were set and we did our duty. You"?

Mercedes shook her head "Not at the moment maybe in the future but we both want three."

"Three is a good number."

"How is work; is it weird working at the same job as Mike"?

"No, not really saves on gas but we don't work in the same department so we don't get on each other's nerves." She said stand Simeon up on her lap. "How's the fashion world".

"Stressful and amazing at the same time; which reminds me I have some goodies for you from New York." Mercedes said as she got up and rushed to the master bedroom. Coming out with two big bags she sat back down

"Whoa that's a lot of stuff" Tina said looking surprised.

"Okay so this bag is just some toys and things for the kids. But this has two fashion show goodie bags in them did you know that Kimora gives iPod shuffles out. You have two so you and Mike don't have to share. And the peace the resistance two tickets plus hotel to a Lykke Li concert later this year." Mercedes said giving Tina an envelope with everything in it as she took Simeon back.

"OMG this is amazing Mercedes thank you so much". Tina hugged her "Mike and I haven't had alone time since Akemi was born."

Sam and Mike came laughing. Tina showed Mike the tickets.

"Mercedes this is awesome" Mike said hugging her.

"It was nothing" she smiled at them.

Sam took Simeon from her. "Quinn called and said she and Artie will be arriving tomorrow morning and Finn tomorrow night he told them smiling."

They said good night and retired to their rooms.

Mercedes took a quick shower as Sam got Simeon ready for bed.

"Sam he should be in bed" she smiled as she came out of the bathroom and dressed for bed.

"Got to start the tradition early, Cede" he smiled looking down at his son on his lap. They were watching Avatar: The Animated Series.

Mercedes chuckled as she got into bed. The thing was that Simeon actually seemed to be watching. He was his father's child.

Mercedes set the potato salad on the patio table the backyard was rockin'. Tina and Quinn were watching their children swim from the side of the pool. Skye and her girlfriend Becca were laid out tanning; Mike and Sam were talking about sports as the manned the grill full of hotdog, burgers, and ribeyes. The only one that was missing was…

"Mercedes can I talk to you" Finn asked walking up to her.

"Sure, I need to get the rest of the buns and salads, out. Can you help"?

He nodded and followed her back into the house. Mercedes opened the frig "What did you want to talk about" she said handing him dish after dish of food.

"Us"

Mercedes straighten up turned to look at him "What"

"Mercedes, I can't help feeling that there is something still there from when we dated" he stepped closer to her.

Mercedes starred at him the only sound was the crackling of mild static from the baby monitor clipped to the waist of her jeans. "Finn I told you not to get…"

"Attached. Yeah I know, but Cedes I'm in love with you"

"Finn I'm with Sam; I love Sam, I have a child with…"

Finn cupped her face and kissed her deeply breaking it reluctantly "Tell me, Mercedes that doesn't mean anything to you" he asked against her mouth.

Mercedes shoved him back. "FINN"!

"What are you doing" said Sam's voice quietly from the doorway.

"Sam, I…" Mercedes said see the hurt look on his face.

Sam walked around the counter "I said… what are you doing" he eyes on Finn.

"Dude I'm sorry… It's just that Mercedes and I have so much history" Finn said.

"Finn, shut up" Mercedes warned.

"What does he mean history, Mercedes" Sam looked at her.

Mercedes shook her head not looking at any of them.

"The truth has to come out sometime Cedes" Finn said looking at her. "Mercedes and I dated Sam, our junior year in college"

Sam looked from Mercedes and Finn in disbelief. "You dated him" he directed the question to Mercedes.

"No I wouldn't say dated, Sam more like a friends with benefits" she said glaring at Finn.

"You cheated on me, Mercedes"?

"NO! You had broken up with me remember." She crossed her arms.

Sam inhaled deeply. "Whether we were together or not; this" he gestured between them "It still hurts, Mercedes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I should have but now we are together…I didn't think bring up the past would do us any good" she said looking at him.

"But I didn't date anyone while we were apart Mercedes, and here you are dating two. One of them my best friend, you said you were promised to me. You lied to me Mercedes" his voice rising.

"I am promised to you Sam. I didn't lie I just didn't tell you what happen, to avoid this. You broke my heart, Sam after you promised you never would".

Tina and Artie stood in the doorway listening.

"You broke my heart Mercedes, you left me" he said at her.

Mercedes was taken aback. "So you resent me for pursuing my dreams, after I encouraged you to pursue yours, WOW Samuel Evans WOW. You're so fucking selfish."

"Me, selfish" he scoffed "Bullshit, everything I ever did was to impress you Mercedes Patrice Jones".

"Well you wasted your time didn't you because I'm not impressed with you right now, you're acting like a child" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. It was the 'So that's what we are calling it now' incident all over again.

Sam starred at her with a hurt look on his face; tears starting to come to his eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't mean that" Mercedes said stepping forward to hug him.

"You wouldn't have said it Mercedes if you didn't mean it" he whispered stepping back and turning he left.

Mercedes heard the front door slam.

"Cedes" Finn said quietly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave, Finn and don't you ever come back" she jerked out of his hand. She wiped her face muttered something about 'Food being on the counter and that she need to check on Simeon' she left the kitchen as well.

"Sam, baby, please answer the phone I'm so sorry" she sobbed into her phone for the fiftieth time. She hung up as the door to their bedroom opened and Sam walked in. "Sam" she ran and hugged him "I'm so sorry, please forgive me" she looked up at him.

Sam didn't hug her back instead he gently pushed her off him. "I'm tired Mercedes" he said coldly not looking at her. He stepped around her and went and sat on his side of the bed and started to take off his shoes and socks.

Mercedes walked up to him. "Sam"?

"Mercedes" he mimicked her bitterly looking at her through cold eyes "Well, what" he said when she didn't answer right away.

"You don't have to be mean about this, Sam"

He chuckled in cold way "Your one to preach. You want to talk, Talk"!

Mercedes took a step back. Sam swore he hadn't meant to scare her.

"When we broke up Sam it was like the worst years of my life…and when Finn came to visit me it…" she started quietly.

Sam stood up fast making her stumble; he caught her before she fell. "I'll let you know when I want to hear this story, Mercedes, now is not the time" he let go of her and walked into the bathroom for a long thoughtful shower.

Mercedes starred at the closed door. Though they rarely fought when they did it was usually really huge. This one was the biggest of them all. She decided to avoid Sam and allow him to be alone with his thoughts. She grabbed her pajamas and went to Simeon's nursery and slept in the mother's bed.

Sam noticed that Mercedes was gone he dressed and guessing went to Simeon room where he found her sleeping. Her face was covered in tear stains. He got in the bed which made her wake as he pulled her close.

"Sam" she looked at him.

"A promise is a promise, Mercedes, we won't go to bed angry" he whispered looking at her his eyes kinder now.

Mercedes moved closer to him "I'm sorry Sam tha…"

"No, I still don't want to hear about it right, now, but I do forgive you"

Tears began to fall from Mercedes eyes; Sam thumbed them away he kissed her softly.

"Mercedes if this relationship is going to work we need total honestly" he whispered firmly at her.

She nodded.

"Not telling each other the truth about whatever happened in the past is the same as lying, and that won't be in this relationship. Do you understand"?

"Yes" she whispered.

"Okay then" he said getting up and pulling her with him. "I love you Mercedes, I know you were just heated when you said what you said in the kitchen" standing he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I didn't mean it Sam. I was trying to hurt you for hurting me" she whispered into his shirt.

"I understand" he said taking her hand and leading her back into their bedroom. Getting in bed he pulled her close in his arms "This relationship will be built on love, trust and honesty, Mercedes; swear it"

"I swear" she smiled for the first time in hours.

"No, swear it Yawne" he held up his pinky finger "Pinky swear" he said grinning at her.

Mercedes laughed and linked her pinky finger with his. Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her soundly and they both went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not Glee or the characters

Chapter 11: **Bells** by Yinx

Mercedes sat in on the couch in the family room with Simeon chewing on play car keys on her lap as she sewed samples of her new designs. Family time was one of the things they decided that would happen at least once a week when their family would grow but for now family time was every day thing. Sam lean against Mercedes watching Sport Center playful tapping Simeon on the shoulder and when his son would turn to look at him he would make a different silly face making the baby's laugh ring throughout the house. This was Sam's favorite time of day besides lying in bed with Mercedes talking or playing thumb wars for an hour or so before they went to sleep each night. Mercedes chuckled as Simeon would look up at her grinning wide after his dad would make him laugh like she had something to do with his father silliness. Sam tapped Mercedes shoulder, she shook her head smiling.

"That may work with Lil' Bit but not with me, Goldie" she giggled.

Sam tapped her again, she shook her head. "Awe, come on Cede" she heard him laugh.

"Fine, wha…" she turned and her month was captured by his.

"Sam" she breathed when he finally let her go so he could breathe too.

"What" his honey greens dancing mischievously as he rested his forehead on hers.

"You… you took my breath away" she whispered gazing at him.

"Good, means I'm doing my job right" he smiled at her as he lean back on the couch.

Mercedes phone beeped with a text smiling; she said "That was Santana saying that she and Brittany will be for Simeon's birthday next month."

Sam smiled "What about Kurt and Blaine."

"Kurt can make it but Blaine has started his teaching job so he can't." she shrugged sadly.

"I'll see if Skye and Rebecca can come to." He said making Simeon laugh again.

When the doorbell rang; Sam got up and went get it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Mercedes heard him yell. She tossed her design aside and she and Simeon went to see what was going on.

She saw Finn standing in the doorway as Sam tried to close the door.

"Sam, wait. What do you want Finn" she asked.

Finn starred at her and her son that could have been his if he had played his cards right the summer they were together. "I'm sorry for doing this, but I keep scheduling and cancelling flights trying to get up the courage to come here again after what happened. I want to ask you something Cedes" he glanced at Sam "I want to know if there was even a glimmer of a chance we could..."

"No" she said firmly

Finn sighed "Mercedes I'm in"

"No Finn" she said quietly stepping in front of Sam. "I meant what I said. She looked at him. I don't want to lose you as a friend Finn but if you keep this up I'm…"

"Okay Cedes all I wanted to do is..." He sighed holding up his hands "Okay I'll stop" he glanced at Sam who was shooting fiery green daggers at him. "I promise" he nodded stepping out of the doorway.

Mercedes gave him a quick side hug. "You'll always be my friend Finn but nothing more."

Finn sucked in a deep breath. "I understand" he said looking longing at a yawning Simeon.

"There is someone out there for you" she squeezed his hand. "And just maybe they aren't in glee club." She turned back to go back inside the house. "Don't you dare get back together with Rachel" she yelled over her shoulder.

Finn chuckled as he realized it was just him and Sam now.

"I'm really sorry dude" Finn said "You're very lucky... I wish... I wished I had _seen_ her before you did."

Sam sucked in his cheeks. "I think I've been patient enough with you Finn come on to her again..." Sam punched him in the nose. "And next time I won't stop at one. Yes I am very lucky that I saw her when I did. Otherwise she probably would have ended up with the likes of you and you're flip-flopping heart" he slammed the door. Finn had stumbled back holding his nosed that had started to bleed.

Sam walked back into the house shaking his hand and was met with Mercedes who handed him a bag of frozen peas. Simeon sat in a bouncer on the kitchen counter fighting the sandman.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"I wish you hadn't done that, Sam" she said quietly.

"What why not" he asked placing the peas on his bruising hand.

"Because he's our friend and your best friend" she answered.

"He's not" he began.

"Even though he may have lost you trust now. You will forgive him just like I did; because that's the kind of person you are. You're a very loyal friend, Sam I love you for it" she interrupted.

"I'll call him tomorrow" he rolled his eyes.

Mercedes smiled "Good"

Sam lean in and kissed her as her phone beeped. Mercedes giggled.

"What is it" Sam asked as he moved around her to Simeon bouncer.

"I have a doctor's appointment" she answered turning to face him.

"Mercedes what's wrong" he face full of concern.

"Nothing to worry about it's just my birth control" she said hugging him and kissing his chin.

He chuckled as he smiled down at her "Groovy that means I can ravage you tonight no holds bar" his eyes danced mischievously.

"You can't use the words 'groovy' and 'ravage' in the same pickup line" Mercedes shoved him playfully rolling her eyes. "Make sure he takes his nap" she grinned grabbing her keys; she could hear him laughing as she walked out the door.

She arrived home two hours later. "I'm home" she sung "And guess what I hav..." Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks.

Sam was stand with his arms crossed near the fireplace and her parents sat opposite him on the sofa; her mother holding a sleeping Simeon.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here" she asked walking over to Sam who embraced her.

"Well your father and I decided that we..." Mrs. Jones started.

"More of your mother really" Mr. Jones said.

"Yes, well, we want to be a part of this family no matter how untraditional it may be" her mother smiled at them.

"Okay" Mercedes said glancing at Sam "But one thing first Mom and Dad. My family is not untraditional it's traditional" she step out of Sam arms and sat between her parents. "Our family values are the same as yours and our foundation is strong built on love, trust, and honesty. Sam and I love each other very dearly" her eyes on her father "Yes I've made mistakes, Daddy, but I'm not your little girl anymore I'm a mother now and Sam will be my husband. I would like your blessing daddy, but Sam and I _are_ going to get married."

"So what you're tell me is that it doesn't matter what I think." Mr. Jones asked quietly.

Mercedes smiled "Yes and no I would love to have you there to walk me down the aisle and to be a grandfather to Simeon but I won't have your negativity around my family. Do you understand"?

"So you're giving me an ultimatum"?

"Yes to both of you" she said taking Simeon out of her mother's arms and walking back to join Sam.

Her parents looked at each other. Sam put his arm around Mercedes and pulled her close. "You did well, Yawne" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and took his sleeping son out of her arms.

"So what do you say" Mercedes asked 

Mercedes parents stood.

"We have decided if you want us we would like to be a part of your traditional family" her father said.

Mercedes smiled as tears came to her eyes as her father hugged her. "I missed you Daddy" she whispered sobbing into her father's shoulder.

"Me too Baby Girl"

"Yawne, are you asleep" Sam whispered in Mercedes ear later that night. He moved closer and pulled at her panties then slipped a finger inside her.

"Sam what are you doing" Mercedes stirred.

"Wanted to know if you were asleep"

"I was" she moaned as she could feel him entered her.

"So we got the blessing" he sighed in her hair as he moved slowly inside her.

Mercedes body arched as Sam thrust deeper she bit her lip "W...we finally get to get married. 'Cause all this playing house stuff was getting boring" she sighed feeling his hands roaming over her body.

Sam chuckled as he kissed her breathlessly. "Yeah because playing house is nothing like marriage" he pinch her nipple gently which made her cried out.

"So have…you call Kurt yet for wedding advice" Sam pant; he pinned her on her side so she couldn't move as his rhythm increased.

"Oh god Sam" she cried into the pillow as Sam pounded her harder and faster. She never knew why Sam insisted on talking to her while they had sex she had to concentrate really hard to put a full sentence together.

"Did you, Yawne" he asked making a hickie form on her neck.

"Y…yea he gets a break at the first of the month so he'll be here to start planning as well as Simeon party" she gripped the sheets "Sam I'm cumming"

Sam pulled out and came on her butt. He hugged her tight "I think you owe me an apology, woman" he said pulling her on top of him. He stroked her cheek as he smiled up at her.

"What did I do"?

"You waking me up with your hotness, that the only way I can get back to sleep is getting me some of your loving" he grinned.

Mercedes shook her head "So us having sex can be compared to Simeon bath time it puts you right to sleep, huh" she smiled kissing him

"Nah because most of the time when we _make love_ , it last a lot longer than one round and I'll _always_ make sure of that, and we can have adult bath time too" he winked. 

"No holds bar" she giggled.

"Once your birth control takes affect I'm planning an all-nighter, and damn straight it will be a no holds bar. The only bar you're allowed to hold is the headboard" he gave her his lopsided grin.

Mercedes closed her eyes as she lay her head on his shoulder "I'm going to be swore for days, am I."

Sam chuckled "Not as swore when we are on our honeymoon babe".

Mercedes laughed.

"Yawne" he said quietly linking their fingers together "I hear wedding bells, can you" he asked kissing each finger.

Mercedes watched him as he did so tears coming to her eyes. She nodded "Yes Sam" she nuzzled her face in his neck feeling his stubble against her cheek.

"I love you Mercedes"

Mercedes licked his neck playfully making him giggle "I love you too, Samuel Evans." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 12: **Simeon** by Yinx

"It's about fucking time"! Santana cried as she walked into the house a month later.

"Nice to see you too Santana; Hi Brittany" Sam said closing the door.

"Hey Sam, how are you" Brittany asked chirpily

"You see Santana this is how you come into a person's home" he gestured to Brittany.

"Whatever Guppy I lived here for almost two years it's my house too" she rolled her eyes walking toward the family room.

"I would like to see a bill paid if you live here" Sam muttered under his breath.

"Like I don't hear you, you're mouth makes a grand canyon echo seem like a whisper" she scoffed.

"What's the date, Sam" Brittany chimed in before Sam could insult back.

"That's what they are discussing now" he said as Mercedes and Kurt came into view.

"Hey Brittany Santana" Mercedes smiled

"We are discussing wedding plans" Kurt squealed clapping his hands as Santana and Brittany sat on either side of him.

Sam sat back down beside Mercedes and picked up his play book. He had told Mercedes that she could have anything she wanted for the wedding but she was his the wedding night. He sat in just for support.

"Okay so bridesmaids' dresses" Kurt went on.

"You know I like what you did for us at your parents wedding" Mercedes smiled "same fabric different styles"

"I was thinking the same thing" Kurt cried "I swear Mercedes if wasn't gay."

Sam cleared his throat. They others giggled.

"Okay what about food" Brittany asked "I would be happy to do cater".

"Really" Mercedes said. "That would be great. I really just want it to be a small wedding nothing big or gaudy."

"No can do, Girlfriend I have been planning your wedding longer than you have so basically all I need from you is money." Kurt said surprisingly stern.

Mercedes smiled shaking her head.

"So all you need is for me to cut you a check" Sam asked looking up at him.

"Half the check, Sam" Mercedes said placing her hand on his knee "Equal partners right"

Sam kissed her check "Right".

"Yeah the kiss just reminds me no fooling around 'til the wedding night." Kurt smirked.

"What"? Sam cried looking at him.

"No sex" Kurt said.

"Yeah I know what 'fooling around' means, Kurt; I'm saying that ain't gonna happen" Sam said sounding like Mercedes.

"Trust me, Sam when you get your hands on Diva over here after six months of withdrawal it will be so worth it."

"Six months" Mercedes cried "Yeah I'm with Sam I don't think I can last six months" she grinned at Sam.

"I'm serious it will be so worth it. Blaine and I did it and it was like our first time all over again" Kurt smiled as he sat reminiscing.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other 'I'll do it if you do it'.

"Well I guess I could do it" Sam shrugged "But you can be damn sure I not going to be happy about it" he said sitting back and picking up his play book again.

"Oh and while on the subject you won't see each other for the two weeks til the wedding" Kurt pointed out returning to the wedding planner in his lap.

Sam tossed his book aside "Okay your crossing a line now, Kurt" he said crossly "I'll do your shitty six month rule but not seeing…"

"Trust me again Evans when you see Mercedes on your wedding day it will be magical" Kurt interrupted. "Then you'll never have to be apart for the rest of your days."

Sam grumbled as he got up "I'm going to check on Simeon" he announced.

"I don't think your plan will be going over well with Sam, Kurt" Mercedes said as she watched him leave.

"He'll get over it when he realizes I'm right."

"I hope you are."

Sam sat in bed that night when Mercedes came in hold the baby monitor. She chuckled as she took off her pajama bottoms and leaving on her oversize sock monkey sleep shirt and boy short panties. Sam hadn't budged when she straddled him.

"Why so glum Samwise" she said crossing her arms playfully copying his demeanor.

Sam sighed sadly as he looked at her "I don't think I can go six months without making love to you Yawne then not seeing you at all for two weeks..." he said wrapping his arms around her pulling her close.

"Awe poor baby" Mercedes smiled cupping his face with her hands and giving him an Eskimo kiss. "The two week thing will be rough for both of us and so will the love making, but if Kurt is right it would make our wedding night all the more special.

"True. I won't know what to do with myself 'til then, I mean just looking at you makes want to jump your bones, Sexy Mama" he said brushing his lips against hers.

"Very sweet of you to say my Froggy Lipped Prince" Mercedes smiled at him "but you know I was thinking about what he said and he didn't say anything about touching" she smirk naughtily as she took his hands in hers.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Like you can touch me here" she whispered taking his hand and slipping it under her shirt onto her bare breasts.

Sam grinned.

"And I can touch you here" she reached her hand through the opening in his boxers and began to stroke his member slowly.

Sam tilled his head back and groaned as he felt his manhood get instantly hard.

"And maybe, just maybe you could if you wanted to touch me here" she placed his other hand between her thighs she smiled softly.

Sam looked at her "You're a little sex minx you know that" he said kissing her as his fingers moved her panties aside then slip inside of her.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for" she winked at him as her body began to move against his fingers.

Sam woke up a few days later to excited bouncing and wet kisses. He opened his eyes and met bright gray ones.

"Happy Birthday, Bit" he smiled as he pulled his son into strong hug.

Simeon letting his pacifier fall out of his month grinned back "Dada"

"Oh my god, Mercedes" he yelled scrabbling out of bed still holding tight to his son.

"What…what was wrong" she said running out of the bathroom with a brush her hand.

"Simeon just spoke he said Dada" Sam beamed at her.

"I know he has been saying it all morning and pointing at you" she smiled at them. "Just thought it might be nice surprise"

"Better than nice brilliant" he kissed sons cheek. "You ready for your party, Simeon" he asked in a Wubbzy expression.

His son laughed.

Since Simeon's parents traveled a lot they never put him in a daycare so his birthday party consisted of his parent's best friends. Mercedes sat on the floor leaning against Sam's legs with Simeon in her lap; Skye's partner Becca video-taping as Simeon tried to open his modest pile of presents.

"He has grown so much" Brittany smiled. "He'll be walking soon huh" she watched Simeon pull himself up on the coffee table.

"I hope not it feels like yesterday I just had him" Mercedes said sadly watching Simeon play with the wrapping paper as she placed the _Go Diego, Go_ play set Santana and Brittany had gotten him with the ones from Kurt and Blaine, Skye and Becca, and the shipped ones from Sam and hers parents.

"Thanks everyone's for all the presents" Sam said "I'm sure he'll play with them once we throw away the paper."

Becca handed the camera to Sam. "Don't grow up to fast for mommy's sake" she said picking Simeon up.

Simeon starred at her for a moment then started wiggling and reaching for his father getting fussy.

Sam stood up "I think it's time for a nap" he sighed taking him to his room.

"We are going to go I have a night shift, and Becca has an art showing in the morning" Skye said getting up.

Mercedes walked them out.

"Okay Mercedes it's time to talk dress" Kurt said pulling out huge wedding books and magazines as she came back in to join them.

The four friends each took a book and started thumbing through. Only speaking when one found a contender. Mercedes bit her lip looking at the models. She cursed herself for feeling bad about her body. Sam always told her that she was beautiful, every day even. And he was the only one she really needed to impress on their wedding day. Being a size sixteen still after Simeon turned one was no excuse. She would have to ask Santana to help her work out; 'she could be my own Jillian Michaels'.

Mercedes stood in the bathroom mirror a month into her wedding plans; looking at her body. She had been working out hard to go from a size sixteen to a fourteen was good but not good enough. She wanted to be at least a ten by her wedding day. She took out a measuring tape and wrapped it around her hips and groaned at the number it gave her.

"Mercedes what are you doing" Sam asked as he leaned against the door frame of their bathroom his arms were crossed as he starred at her.

"I... I was taking my measurement for my dress" she said looking at him through the mirror.

"Truth"

Mercedes shook her head Sam could always tell when she was lying. "Okay so I was just trying to lose a few before the wedding" she whispered looking down at the tape number in her hand.

"Mercedes what did I tell you about your body"? He asked coming up behind her and taking the tape out of her hands.

"I know" Mercedes sighed "But it's not fair that if I feel like I can better myself I can't because you say I'm perfect the way I am" she said avoiding his eyes in the mirror.

Sam inhaled deeply. "It's because you are perfect the way you are but if you feel like you have to do this to impress me you're wasting your time, Love. You need to do this for you then go ahead, okay."

Mercedes felt guilty. He could always see through her bullshit, and he called her out. She looked down at her slippers. She felt Sam put his arms around her.

"Mercedes I don't understand you. You're like a nymph in the bedroom but you have all this self-doubt of how wonderful and beautiful you are" he said gently lifting her head to make her look at herself in the mirror.

Mercedes smiled slightly "I'm still working on the self-confidence thing" still avoiding his piercing honey green eyes.

"Sexy Mama would you be so selfish and deny me your jelly" He kissed her neck.

Mercedes glared at him but she smiled.

"Yeah God gave me these big hands so I can thoroughly love you, woman. And I plan to do that for the rest of my days" he said turning her around to kiss her. "Let's get started now" he smiled against her lips as he picked her up and carried her laughing into the bedroom.

Time seemed to fly by along with getting her show ready for New York she kept getting updates from Kurt on her wedding; and now she and Sam had made good on their promise and took Stacie and Stevie to New York this time. Kurt had insisted for all of them to stay at his and Blaine's home. So the house was usually noisy from sun up to sun down.

"Okay there are far too many people in this house" Kurt said as Stacie and Stevie chased Dean into hallway and down to the basement game room.

"Don't run" Mercedes yelled after them as they slowed down.

They walked into the den to find that Simeon had pulled himself up on the coffee table and was edging along with tiny steps.

"I'll go get Sam" Kurt whispered walking backwards quietly.

Mercedes pulled put her phone as she began to film tears streaming.

"Oh my" she heard Sam a couple minutes later. She glanced over and saw he had his phone out as well and was moving quietly across the room to get another view point. They gasped quietly as Simeon reached the end of the table and extending his right arm first then his left. Smiling he took five baby steps to the couch. Mercedes almost collapsed from crying. Sam went over and scoped his son up into his arms cheering and kissing the baby's shocked face.

Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Dean, Stacie, and Stevie all clapped and cheered as Simeon began to cry from all the unwanted attention. Mercedes took him and gave him a quick squeeze then wiped away his tears as he calmed down a bit but was whimpering. He laid his head on his mother's bosom and sucked his first two fingers.

Sam sat in bed watching Mercedes and Simeon sleep. They had decided to put Simeon in bed with them otherwise the six months of abstance wouldn't be obtained. They had broken to rule five times already. He watched Simeon snuggle a little closer to his mother's breasts. "Just you wait Lit' Bit just two more months and you'll be back in your crib and I'll be back where I belong" Sam thought jealously. He chuckled to himself that he was actually jealous of his son. Mercedes stirred waking up.

"What's so funny" she asked looking at him sleepily.

"Nothing" Sam said moving to lie down on the other side of Simeon.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight" Mercedes asked half sleep.

"Yes, but I promised you something else too" he smiled sitting up on his arm.

"What was that"?

Sam smiled as he stroked her cheek; she was more than half way to dream land and he needed to work fast. "I promised I would sing to you, remember"?

"Sam, baby you already do a wonderful job doing that" she smiled closing her eyes.

"I know I do, but I want to sing you a song that tells you why I love you"

Mercedes nodded; she was sinking and sinking fast.

Sam cleared his throat and began…

I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I _know I'll_ be what you always needed  
>Then I <em>know <em>you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I <em>love<em> you and your beautiful soul  
>You're the one I wanna chase<br>You're the one I wanna hold  
>I won't let another minute go to waste<br>I _love_ you and your beautiful soul

"I love this song" she whispered opening her eyes a bit to watch him sing.

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
><em>There's no more<em> time to think it over  
><em>'Cause you and I are<em> moving forward  
><em><strong>They<strong>__ may change their_ minds  
><em>If given the chance<em>  
><em>We<em> _will last forever so_ c`mon let's try

_I'm not_ crazy for wanting you  
><em>'Cause Baby I see that<em> you want me too  
><em>We aren't gonna<em> waste _our_ time  
>Do you see things the way I do<br>I just wanna know if you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<p>

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I <em>love<em> you and your beautiful soul  
>You're the one I wanna chase<br>You're the one I wanna hold  
>I won't let another minute go to waste<br>I _love_ you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

"Thank you for the song, Sam" she said smiling up at him.

"Always, Yawne" he said kissing her goodnight.

**NOTE: I changed the lyrics to Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 13: **Day by Day** by Yinx

"Sam"

"No"

"But Sam"

"Noooo" he whined in a boyish tone.

Mercedes giggled as Sam's hair tickled her neck.

Today was their last day together before their two week separation. Sam had woken up early and had taken a slumbering Simeon out of his mother's arms to his grandmother. "Is it selfish that I'm kicking my son out of bed"?

Mrs. Jones chuckled as she took Simeon in her arms "No Sam it's your last day together and quality time with your fiancé is just fine" she winked at him "Go on we'll see you tonight at the rehearsal."

Sam walked back upstairs to Mercedes room. She was still asleep and didn't stir when Sam got back in bed and snuggled close watching her sleep. Only when the alarm go off two hours later did she wake and smiled groggily at him.

"Sam we have to leave sometime" Mercedes laughed. She laid bone straight with Sam on top of her; his arms and legs wrapped tightly around her.

"No Mercedes and you can't make me" Sam shook his head briskly his voice muddled because of his face on her breasts.

"So you're just going to motorboat me all day is that the plan"?

Sam snorted as he laughed lifting his head to look at her "Hadn't thought of that but that's my plan, now" he smiled at her.

Mercedes cupped his face and kissed him "It's only two weeks then we will be together forever baby."

Sam frowned "I thought the whole no sex thing was going to be hard but at least I could hold you and see you every day; now..." His voice trailed off as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"We have been away from each other much longer than two weeks, Sam" she whispered stroking his hair; she felt him tense.

"Don't remind me" he muttered bitterly pulling her even closer to him.

They laid in a melancholy silence for a long time each in a deep thought on how they could make it through the weeks to come; until her father knocked on her door.

"Mercedes, Kurt is here" he said through the door.

"Thanks Daddy I'll be down in thirty."

Sam sighed sadly as he slowly moved off of her and pulled her up to sit with him; they looked at each other trying to reassure each other with a smile.

"It's my dress fitting; I'll see you tonight at the wedding rehearsal and dinner though" she whispered hugging him.

Sam nodded as he watched her go to bathroom to get ready.

"Mercedes it's perfect it makes your ass look like you can bounce quarters off it" Santana smiled.

"Sam is not going to know what to do with you" Lauren laughed.

Mercedes chuckled "Oh I'm pretty sure he already has plans for me." She remembered that Sam had made a countdown sheet for when her birth control took effect. He had kept her up all night; they each had to drink a pot of coffee the next day to just keep from collapsing.

"And now veil, or no veil" Kurt said as he flipped through the racks.

Mercedes shrugged "What do you think mom."

"A short veil" Mrs. Jones answered wiping tears away as Kurt handed her a few choices.

After a trying on a few "This is the one" Mercedes said quietly admiring the whole view in the tri-mirrors. "I'm ready" she smiled softly.

Sam sat between Mike and Skye as they watched Stacie and Simeon play in the sandbox while Stevie, Aiko and Akemi played tag at the neighbor park.

"So are you guys doing a shared custody of Simeon" Mike asked.

"Yeah Mercedes is going to take him this week and I'll have him next." Sam replied.

"Mike we are going to have to keep him entertained so he won't get into a funk; you should have seen him last time" Skye said.

"Already have it covered an Avatar, Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter marathon plus a rematch of dueling Angry Birds."

"I'm fine guys cause this time we are getting married" Sam smiled them as he got up and walked backwards towards the children playing. "Mercedes parents gave us their blessing…" He turned around and sat down with his son and sister. "And I am ready."

They crowed around Breadstix only party room for Sam and Mercedes engagement party. Simeon sat in his mother's lap as she fed him. Sam pulled her chair closer to him as he kissed her neck. She looked at him sadly.

"Promise me, we will never be apart for this long of a time again" she whispered gazing into his eyes.

Sam placed his forehead against hers "Not even for a day, Yawne" he forced a smile and putting his arm around her and kissed her deeply.

"Okay, okay, OKAY, Love Birds" Kurt said standing as he clinked his glass. "Excuse me attention over here."

Mercedes and Sam sighed and looked at their friend. "Yes Kurt, we're listening" Mercedes smiled laying her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Okay so we are gathered here tonight to _finally_congratulate my kindred spirit Mercedes Jones on finding the man of her dreams. And to my other besty Sam Evans; I'm sorry that I thought you we're gay when you first came to school, but seriously you should have known not to dye your hair with lemon juice and mayonnaise."

The table laughed.

"But little did I know that you would become a part of my family. I'm glad you did win over sister's heart, because she deserves someone as wonderful as you. I don't know how you did it because she really didn't like you."

Sam glanced at Mercedes grinning with a knowingly.

"But I think the way you treated me may have won you the fair lady's heart" Kurt continued.

Mercedes kissed Sam's cheek "Just one of the reasons why I fell in love" she whispered softly in his ear.

"When you two broke up... I... I thought it was over and that even though you may get married someday it would be to the wrong people, be…because you two are for lack of a better word are soul mates; Sam, Mercedes. I have never seen a couple so in love... and love has a way of finding each other again and you did" Kurt started fanning his eyes "With all this said because I'm getting overly emotional; I would like to toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

_**Day One**_

Mercedes sat on the floor at Borders bookstore children's section. Simeon walked around giving her books that had fallen on the floor. Kurt sat across from her in one of the kiddie seats flipping through wedding magazines.

"Kurt"?

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'll make a good wife"?

Kurt looked up from his magazine with a puzzled look "Of course, Mercedes. Sam is so lucky to have you in his life."

Mercedes smiled as she took another book from Simeon. 'Thank you' she signed and Simeon signed 'You're welcome' back. "I'm so ready to get married Kurt but I just don't want to disappoint him."

"Sam's love for you Mercedes is unlimited which means you can basically do no wrong in his eyes" Kurt said leaning forward.

"I know that's what I'm worried about it I'm human, I'm going to make mistakes. He holds me on a high pedestal and I'm scared of what will happen if I fall off" she said quietly playing with her engagement ring.

"That man will always hold you on that pedestal, Mercedes Jones, because that's where you belong; and if you fall off he will catch you and put you right back up there."

_**Day Three**_

"Sam come on you wuss" Skye laughed and she pulled her best friend into Vickie's.

"I can't go in there" he said trying to plant his feet into the ground but he wore the wrong shoes. "Nurses are too freaking strong."

Skye laughed "Santana told me that the one you picked out for Mercedes went over well; don't you want to get her another one or two."

"Fine" he groaned but smiled as he thought of Mercedes in her new teddy on their wedding night. "She won't have it on for long though."

"That is probably true" Skye laughed as they looked through the multi- colored choices. "What about this" she asked holding up one.

Sam shook his head "To much fabric" he smirked

Skye shook her head laughing. "Oooo how about this"

"Definitely not too many buttons"

Skye sighed and looked some more.

"You know I still can't believe she chose me" he whispered.

"And why do you say that Sam she loves you dearly."

"I know" he sighed "You know she told me that she didn't like me for most of the year we first met" he gave her a small smile.

"Really now, I can see that; you speaking Na'vi all the time is a bit annoying. I'm playing, Sam" she laughed when he gave her a hurt look.

"Anyways yeah" he rolled his eyes "I don't even want to think of where I would be without her" he smiled slightly sad. "I owe what I have in my life right now to her... She helped me keep my grades up in high school so I could get a scholarship for college... she changed my major from pre law to animation and got me an internship to DC comics of all places" he shook his head "and now if I don't want to play football anymore I have a job there waiting on me. She's too good for me."

"Yeah she is" Skye said smiling.

Sam looked at her in shock.

"All women are too good for the men they choose to spend the rest of their days with. And most men don't realize what a diamonds they have. But you Samuel Evans are like only twenty-five percent of all men out there do realize what they have. You're a man that will prove that he is worthy to have his woman on his arm, and that alone makes you worthy of deserving her."

_**Day Seven  
><strong>_  
>"Simeon you ready to go see Daddy" Mercedes asked as she placed his duffel and car seat near the door of her parent's home.<p>

Simeon came running screaming Dada at the top of his lungs.

The doorbell rang Mercedes expecting it to be Sam saw that it was Mike and Kurt.

"Where's Sam" she asked looking around them to the car.

"Mercedes no looks sees means no looks sees" Mike laughed.

Pouting she gave Mike the car seat and the duffel while Kurt picked up Simeon.

"Only one week left Mercedes" Kurt smiled at her turning to walk down the walkway. "You can do it."

"Where's Mercedes" Sam asked as he too looked around his friends to Mike's car.

"You two are seriously made for each other" Kurt smirked as he handed a sleeping Simeon to his father.

Sam kissed his son's cheek as he led them inside his parent's home. Sam placed his son in a playpen and took the car seat and duffel from Mike. "Does it wear off" he asked him quietly.

Mike smiled at something only parents would know "Nope, it just gets stronger, dude" he patted Sam shoulder.

"Okay Sam, even though Mercedes is my sister from another mister I'm going to plan your bachelor party" Kurt said.

"That's okay Kurt I don't want one."

"Like hell, Santana is planning Mercedes..." Kurt began.

"Hold up Santana is planning Mercedes bachelorette party" asked holding up his hand and glancing at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes smiling "I trust her Mike; besides she gets it too good at home she's too weak to even try to get it anywhere else" he winked at them.

His friends laughed.

"Who's too weak to get what" Stacie asked walking in from the kitchen.

Sam turned crimson as Kurt and Mike doubled over with laughter.

"Nobody"

Stacie rolled her eyes "Anyways Sammy, you need to stop talking about my sister 'cause she wants to talk to you" she said handing him the house phone.

"Wait... What do you know about…?" Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Stuff" she said and walked off towards her room.

Sam put the phone to his ear "Yawne"? He nodded as Kurt mouthed that he would call later and he and Mike left.

"Hey, Baby" said his beloved.

Sam smiled as he sat on the couch watching a dreaming Simeon wipe his nose. "It's so good to hear your voice Mercedes I've missed you."

"I miss you too, did Kurt and Mike make it yet with Simeon"?

"Yup, he's asleep now but I'm going to wake him up in a few minutes it past the time limit" he glanced at his watch "But I'm going to talk to you first 'til then would you like that, Cede"?

Mercedes chuckled "Yes Sam I would love that."

_**Day Twelve**_

"Alright everyone Brits and I is here, and it's time to gets my party on" Santana called out through the Jones' home.

Rachel and Quinn sat talking on the couch while Tina and Lauren helped Mercedes bring out party chips and dip.

"Okay so what are we going to do first" Tina asked once they all sat down.

Quinn laughed "I think we should call our husbands and see how they are handling the kids."

"I talked to Sam he said they were taking them to see the new Pixar movie then to Chuck E. Cheese" Mercedes smiled at her.

Santana clapped her hands "Ladies I've got vodka, and shot glass it's time to gets our drinks on, and play the Have You Ever game" she smiled mischievously pulling out the bottle and glasses.

"Oooo Santana I can't play I'm three months pregnant" Quinn said sadly as she got up went to the kitchen and returned with bottles of water.

"Buzz kill" Lauren muttered taking the water.

They laughed.

"I have some sparkling cider" Santana said pulling out the bottle. She filled the shot glasses with each person's desired drink. "Okay Mercedes why don't you start"

Mercedes ears turned red.

"Something really juicy" said Tina.

"Okay, Have you ever… um… done it more than once in one day" she could feel her face getting hot.

They all drank.

Tina sat to Mercedes right "More than three times"

Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, Rachel, Brittany and Santana drank.

"More than five" Lauren asked.

Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana drank as the other giggled as they drank their water.

"More than…eight" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

Tina and Mercedes drank.

"So it's down to the sluts and their hot husbands" Rachel giggled loudly clearly already drunk.

Tina and Mercedes glanced at each other blushing hard.

"If it's more than ten I'm done" Brittany laughed throwing up her hands.

Mercedes took a tiny sip.

The girls rolled around in their seats laughing.

Quinn the first to come down from their laugh high "Okay…okay… so Sam can last more than ten rounds in one day"?

Mercedes nodded biting her lip.

"I have to say I'm impressed; I didn't know the Joker had it in him" Santana chuckled.

"All day, though" Lauren asked.

"Yes, it was just like a few quickies during the day, then at night…" Mercedes voice trailed off.

"Wait the question is; is it good" Lauren smirked.

Mercedes couldn't help but smiled "I wasn't able to walk straight for at least two days after"

They all laughed again.

"Okay, okay my turn have you ever had sex out…" Brittany began.

"This is so unbelievably boring" groaned Kurt as he watched Sam, Mike, Skye and Puck play Halo 4 on the gaming system.

"You're welcome to join in, Kurt" Sam said glancing at his friend.

"Seriously" Kurt rolled his eyes "I wouldn't know what I was doing besides I planned other stuff for us to do".

"Yeah like what" Mike asked as he killed Skye avatar again.

"STOP KILLING ME" she screamed.

"Well I thought we could hit up the town a bit, then come back and see who might come through the door" Kurt answered. He took a big breath and unplugged the system. What followed was uproar.

"Kurt the fuck man that wasn't even a bit funny" Puck said standing up.

"Yeah I didn't even get my turn" Artie chimed.

"The game will be here when we get back, guys" Kurt said crossly "Sam this is your last night as a single man don't you want to live it up"?

"I haven't been single since I was seventeen, Kurt" Sam smiled "Even when me and Yawne weren't together I still considered myself as hers"

"Awe Sam that's so sweet" Skye said "Tear".

"Whatever Sam we are going to go out and…" Kurt rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. "What the mess she wasn't supposed to be here until later"

"No strippers Kurt" Sam warned as he got up to open the door. "Finn"?

"Hey, Sam" Finn gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing here"?

"I heard you were getting married and…" Finn began quietly

"I invited him, Sam" Skye said stepping forward and taking Finn's hand pulling him inside the house.

"But why" Sam asked closing the door looking confused.

"Well, one he is your best guy friend 'cause let's be honest I'm the best friend here" Puck and Mike snickered. "Second Mercedes invited him to the wedding and it's not fair that he was going to miss the bachelor party."

Sam shook his head at Mercedes, 'my woman is too good'. "Well Finn you're welcome to stay and…um yeah" He extended his hand to him.

"Thanks Sam" Finn said taking it.

Sam gave him a hug.

"Awe my guys" Skye said fake sobbing. "Group hug for all the guys" she wedged herself between Sam and Finn.

"But you're not a guy" Puck laughed as they all got in on the hug.

"Yeah well, tonight I am" she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Okay come in guys let's go" Kurt said. "It's time to live it up."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 14: **To Have, and To Hold** by Yinx

Mercedes eyes shot open. It was still early and the sun was just being to rise as the pink and purple hues shown through the curtains of her hotel room that would serve as her bridal suite for the next twelve hours. She turned over and was met with her best friend's face. She smiled as lightly stroked Kurt's cheek. Mercedes slowly sat up and look around at her surrounding she and Kurt shared a queen bed while Santana and Brittany the other. "In less than twelve hour I'm going to be Mrs. Sam Evans" she thought smiling. Her phone beeped from a text message:

_"Twelve more hours, Yawne"_

Mercedes smiled as she got out of bed and went to sit in the living room.

_"What are you doing up so early :)"_

"Same as you I'm too excited, Babe"

"I can't wait either, I'm thinking Mercedes Evans has a nice ring to it"

"That it does, and I can't wait to call you that"

"I love you Sam"

"I 3 u 2, BB"

"Such a silly Flounder"

"JK, I will always love you, Mercedes Jones"

Mercedes heard noises from the bedroom which turned out to be Brittany stumbling to the bathroom.

_"__**The Others**__are awake I need to go, Love"_

"Alright T-minus eleven hours and fifteen minutes"

The day was going to pass very slowly and since the wedding wasn't until late afternoon Mercedes got back in bed and forced herself to go to sleep 'Cause I won't be getting any tonight' she smiled to herself. She was awaken a few hours later to the bouncing bodies of Kurt, Santana, and Brittany singing:

**Kurt, Santana, Brittany:**

"Somebody's getting married! Somebody's getting married! Somebody's getting somebody's getting somebody's getting somebody somebody somebody somebody...  
>Somebody get some flowers<br>Somebody get a ring  
>Somebody get a chapel and a choir to sing"<p>

**Brittany:**

"Somebody get an organ to play"

**Kurt, Santana, and Brittany:**

Cause somebody's getting married today  
>Somebody get a preacher<br>Somebody bake a cake  
>Somebody get some shoes and rice and presents to take<p>

**Santana:**

Somebody get a sweet negilee.

**They all screamed:**

Cause somebody's getting married today!

Mercedes sat up grinning big "I'm getting married, Yay."

"Come on, Chicka we got so much to do" Santana said pulling her out of bed

"What's the schedule, Kurt" asked Brittany

"We have brunch in thirty with both parents minus Sam," he said when Mercedes eyes lit up. "Then final dress fitting, hair and makeup then getting dressed and head of to the church" he sighed fighting back tears.

Mercedes got up and pulled them all into a group hug "I'm so freaking excited you guys."

Sam lay in bed looking through pictures of Mercedes and Simeon on his phone. In less than twelve hours he could stop introducing Mercedes as his fiancé 'I call can her, my wife' smiling so big that it hurt his cheeks. He decided to get a workout in before breakfast. Getting dressed in just shorts and a t-shirt he made his way down to the hotel workout room. Mike was already in the room on the treadmill.

"What are you doing up" Sam asked getting on the treadmill next to him.

"Got to keep this body up" Mike panted as he increased his speed "I got Tina looking a certain way got to keep it up".

Sam started to walk as a warm-up "Does Tina even care if you put on a few" he asked.

"Don't know but I don't want to chance it, you know"

"Nope sorry I don't Mercedes and I have a relationship were looks don't' matter" Sam said increasing his speed.

"Really, so what if she gains weight after you two are married"? Mike asked placing his feet on the sides and turning the machine off.

"Doesn't matter I'm in love with her as a person doesn't matter what she looks like on the outside" Sam panted. "I've told her that many times that I don't care about that but she still is a bit self-conscience about her weight. There is just more of her to love, you know" he smirked making grabbing motions with his hands and winking at him.

"Yeah, Mercedes does have great boobs" Mike said absent-mindedly looking at his motions.

"Not you too" Sam groaned stopping the treadmill and looking at Mike.

"Nothing to worry about, dude, I have my own set at home" he winked. "Well I'm going to head off, got some guy's wedding to go too."

Sam sat watching Simeon play with the ring-bearer pillow in the groom holding room of Mercedes family's church.

"You okay son," his father asked "you look a little green"

"You had better not be getting cold feet" Kurt said eyeing him.

Sam smiled at them both "Cold feet really, Kurt, I've want this day to happen since I was seventeen, I'm just nervous that she won't come down that aisle" he said glancing at the door.

"She will, Samuel" his mother said sitting beside him and stroked his hair.

Sam smiled as Simeon came over and held his hands up to be pickup by his father. Sam sat him in his lap and kissed his cheek. "You know Bit, you're the little miracle that held us together, if it wasn't for you…"Sam whispered as his voice trailed off as he gazed at his son. Simeon looked up at his father with his stormy gray eyes not knowing what was going on but giving his father a smile that rid him of his nerves all the same.

Kurt glanced at his watch "Its time". He took Simeon from Sam "Do you know your vows, Sam" he asked at the door.

"Yes. To have and to hold, right" Sam said standing.

"Stop fussing Mercedes" Mrs. Jones said pinning the veil in her daughter's hair.

"Sorry" Mercedes said biting her lip.

"There's nothing to be nervous about" Rachel said as she peeked in mirror to check her makeup.

"Move Hobbit, this isn't your day" Santana said pulling Rachel from the mirror and bending down to re-apply Mercedes lip-gloss.

"I'm just a little nervous" Mercedes said quietly "I just hope he will be standing there at the end of the aisle"

"He will, Mercedes" Quinn said from the couch in the bridal room.

"Sam's your heart, girl" Lauren said smiling.

"And you're his" Tina finished.

Kurt came in with Simeon "All set and ready to go, Diva" he asked.

Mercedes stood and kissed her son's cheek "From this day forward" she beamed.

He walked out of the holding room into a church filled with family and friends. His whole football team was here with his fiancé friends from the fashion world; icons as Kimora, Iman, and Heidi. He took his place in front with his best friend. He smiled down at her as she did a final adjustment on his tie. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and wiped off her gloss as the minister came out. He and the groom shook hands.

"You ready, son" he asked.

"Past ready, sir" the groom replied grinning as music started.

_We were strangers  
>Starting out on a journey<br>Never dreaming  
>What we'd have to go through<em>

The doors at the back of the church opened, and a young Asian boy of three held hands with a tan curly headed one year old holding a small pillow. Akemi trying to keep the pace of the music while the younger eager one rushed to reach his father.

_Now here we are  
>And I'm suddenly standing<br>At the beginning with you_

Behind the two munchkins came the flower girls, two blonde twin girls with stunning blue eyes threw pedals of white and blue in the air. Aiko held a small bouquet of flowers beaming she did her own version of the Princess Diaries wave; while the crowd chuckled. 

No one told me  
>I was going to find you<br>Unexpected  
>What you did to my heart<p>

Now came the wedding party, the grooms parents came down the aisle and his mother picked up the littlest ring-bearer and escorted the other children to their seats.

_When I lost hope  
>You were there to remind me<br>This is the start_

The bridesmaids and groomsmen had started to come down the aisle. A feisty Hispanic woman walked arm in arm with her blonde wide-eyed mate. Both where beaming at the groom as the latter looking behind her at the other blonde of the group helping her husband down the aisle in what Brittany called his Magic Legs.

Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<p>

Though his Mohawk days where long behind him he still kept his trademark bad boy attitude well until his wife called him out for it. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek which she returned with a hip bump as they too took their place at the front of the church.

_Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey  
><em>

They had had their ups and downs but just being friends was what they were meant to be. The Frankenteen smiled down at her as she looked back up to him. Her career on the stage was always going to come first and he knew that now.

_I'll be there  
>When the world stops turning<br>I'll be there  
>When the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<em>

The couple that had lasted the longest through all the drama that was McKinley High Glee club. Their love for each other never wavered, sure it was brought on by a lust of abs and Angry Birds but it grew in to something much more and two beautiful children sitting in the second row could testify to that.

We were strangers  
>On a crazy adventure<br>Never dreaming  
>How our dreams would come true<br>Now here we stand  
>Unafraid of the future<br>At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey

He had known her the longest out of all the people there besides her parents. He was her first boyfriend and she was his first beard. When he came out to her though hurt shown on her face she accepted him and their friendship grew stronger. 'But really she should have known since I was willing to play tea party with her American Girl dolls when we were eight.' He looked at the woman he has escorting; tears seemed to flow from her eyes like a faucet and the kerchief she had wasn't helping. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him.

"He will treat her right, will he, Kurt" she asked as two more crocodile tears came down her cheeks.

"Without any doubt" he answered helping her sit down in the assign chair.

I'll be there  
>When the world stops turning<br>I'll be there  
>When the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<p>

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
>Like me alone in the dark<br>Now I know my dream will live on  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Nothing's gonna tear us apart

'Big breath' she thought to herself as she walked to the doorway of the church her eyes scanned the crowd that were standing, seeing all the people they had invited. Her best friends stood at the front smiling at her. Rachel Berry her solo rival in glee club, yet best slumber party mate ever; Puck…no Noah her first boyfriend though it was only a week, it was a good week, and he had treated her right, and from that moment on he was never a true bully again. Artie Abrams her almost always duet partner; their voices meshed so well together, and his wife Quinn. Though she had taken Quinn in during her pregnancy their friendship wasn't as close as it once was; but anyone could get down and booty pop whilst preggers was her sister in her book.

Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<p>

Lauren Zizes pretty and fabulous as always, her so called manager during high school had become a close friend later. Tina and Mike were her Yin and Yang she had looked to their relationship during high school as inspiration. They never let the haters get them down nor did they let the glee club define them. The couple owned their love. Speaking of true love her manager and her fat cat lady stood arm in arm still. Somehow during their junior year they had gone from frienemies to friends and now they were family and Simeon's _g-unts_"

_Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey_

Finn Hudson, she shook her head thinking back to what had gone down between them. If he had spoken up sooner this whole day maybe completely different but she was so glad he had chosen Rachel to pine over. Next to him stood her first husband she couldn't even count how many times they had gotten married in each other's backyards. He smiled at her as he fixed his hair; they were nearing the front. 

I'll be there  
>When the world stops turning<br>I'll be there  
>When the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<p>

Their eyes meet for the first time in two weeks. She saw tears in his light green eyes and knew that she had her own as well. She felt a rough kiss on her hand and turned towards her father. He smiled at her as he raised her veil and kissed her cheek.

"Be happy with him, Baby Girl" he whispered to her.

"I will, Daddy" she whispered blinking back tears as he replaced her veil.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep going on...<br>Starting out on a journey  
>Life is a road and I wanna going<br>Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you.

"Welcome Friends we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Samuel Beck Evans and Mercedes Patrice Jones in matrimony. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace…" the minister began.

_Mercedes closed her eyes 'Please oh please Lord don't let Leslie pop out of nowhere or Finn say something' she thought._

"Very well, who supports this couple in their marriage?"

Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Jones stood up "We do" they said in unison.

"Very good, and who supports this woman in her marriage to this man?"

"I do" said Mr. Jones smiling at his daughter who grinned back.

Sam walked down the few steps and took Mercedes hand; he kissed her cheek as he helped her back up the steps.

"We aren't at that part yet, son" the minister chuckled.

The audience laughed.

"The couple has elected to say their own vows" the minister said stepping back.

Sam raised Mercedes veil and took her hands in his stroking her knuckles with his thumbs. He could feel tears forming his eyes as he looked at her. "We made it, Baby" he whispered to just her. Mercedes chuckled as she thumbed away his tears from his cheeks. "When I first came to McKinley High I was just looking to fit in and I did. Glee club was the best thing that ever happened to me. I did what was expected of me when I started dating, but fate has a way of setting us on the path to our _true_ soul mates" he glanced at Quinn and Artie and Santana and Brittany "I think _Ain't No Way_ got me through the tough times with my family being homeless, and when you and Rachel came to me and asked me to be you twos prom date; I couldn't control my excitement. I don't know if you know this but Rachel actually asked me to prom a few weeks before."

"Really" Mercedes asked looking at Rachel.

"But I turned her down" Sam continued.

"With a big fat, No" Rachel chimed.

The party and the audience laughed again.

"When I said I would be honored I meant it towards you" Sam started again. "The signs were always there of how I felt towards you, Mercedes from dancing together during our performances from just getting the courage to sit next to you. Then we started dating and I was so happy. We had our rough patch those three years were to long but we made it through and we had a baby together." Mercedes glanced at Simeon who was giving his grandmother a hard time reaching for his parents. "We have been through a lot to get here, Yawne, but we made it. And as long you'll have me I'll be there with you." he beamed at her as he kissed her hands.

"We did make it, Baby" Mercedes whispered smiling up at him. "I love you Samuel Evans because every day you make me feel beautiful. Not only do you tell me you show me even if it's just a look or a glance; I know how you feel about me." She closed her eyes and took a breath "Those three years were the worst years of my life because I wasn't with you. I missed everything about you the way you played your guitar, the fact that we held full conversations in Na'vi, the way your hair looked when you got up in the morning and your face, looking so confused; it made me laugh every time. And just the little things like having a thumb war tournament before bed each night or just the fact that you call me Yawne. Oe yawne nga Samuel Evans til oe have kea nì'ul. Oe will lu tsatseng for nga si hu nga mì tìrey tok. Nga have txe'lan si oe, oe." She smiled at him.

"Nga omum nga have txe'lan Mercedes Jones" Sam whispered back.

"Er… I don't really know what was said last but… the rings" the minister said turning to Kurt. Kurt gave him the two boxes. The minister gave Mercedes Sam's ring. "Now repeat after me. I Mercedes Patrice Jones take thee Samuel Beck Evans as my husband…"

Mercedes took the ring "I, Mercedes Patrice Jones, take thee Samuel Beck Evans as my husband. May this ring be a symbol of my love and commitment to you" she said smiling as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Now Sam, repeat aft…" the minister began but Sam had already taken the ring.

"I got this" Sam grinned at him taking Mercedes' ring.

The crowd and party cheered playfully.

"I Samuel Beck Evans take thee Mercedes Patrice Jones as my wife. May this ring be a symbol of my love and commitment to you and only you" he said resting his forehead on hers as he slipped the ring on.

"By the power vested in me you may… er do that"

Once the ring was on, a giddy Mercedes Evans grabbed her husband's face and kissed him hard. Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him kissing her deeper. The crowd cheered and bells rang as the couple kissed each other.

"You guys, you have to walk out" Skye whispered.

Sam broke the kiss as he beamed into her eyes. He grabbed her hand as he led her down the steps and aisle. They hear a scream and turned to see Simeon breaking free and running toward them. Mercedes stooped down and scooped her son up in her arms as he hugged her tightly. The newly wedded couple walked the rest of the way and got into the town car.

Mercedes snuggled close to her husband as she rocked Simeon.

"Mrs. Evans" he whispered to her.

"Yes" she smiled up at him.

"Nothing" he grinned kissing her "I just want to hear you answer" he said against her lips.

"Now and forever, baby."

"Ready to do the robot with me" he asked Eskimo kissing her.

"Only if you can keep up" she teased him.

"You know I can" he grinned.

**NOTE:** 1st song was Somebody's getting married from Muppets take Matthenten, 2nd was At the Beginning from the Anastasia soundtrack.

**The Na'vi translated:** I will love you Samuel Evans til I have no more breath. I will be there for you and with you in whatever life throws at us next. You have my heart and I hope I have yours. You know you have my heart Mercedes Jones always.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 15: **You're Still The One** by Yinx

The couple had wasted no time in to know each other again. Sam made her straddle him. The poof of her ivory gown wasn't going to get in the way of him loving her. Careful not to give her hickies on her neck and chest he stuck to her lips which were just as dandy in his book.

"Mrs. Evans"

"Yes, Sam" she moan as Sam's hands wandered over her breasts.

"Nuttin I just can't stop myself from calling you that" he groaned into her lips; her hands gently rubbing the bugle growing in his pants and started to unbuckle his belt. "Stop, Woman" he said grabbing her hands.

"Why" she whimpered backing out of his kiss and looking at him.

"One the first time I make love to you as my wife won't be in a car we'll save that for the honeymoon. Two once I start I won't be stopping for a long time, Babe, no holds bar remember" he said putting his hand in the nap of her neck and pulling her down to his lips again.

"Fine" she giggled; she kept her hands on his chest for now.

They were sitting in the town car in the parking lot of Lima, Ohio botanical gardens. Kurt had taken a sleeping Simeon and had told them to wait twenty minutes for the rest of the wedding party to arrive for pictures.

"Mercedes" he whisper breaking her kiss and looking up her.

"Yes" she answered smiling down at him softly stroking his cheek.

"Can we make a vow right now" he asked.

"Sure, Baby" she grinned at him.

"I vow from this day forward to love and respect you, to love and treasure our child and future children, to always tell you the truth with love, to support you and your dreams. I vow all these things and more to you Mercedes".

Mercedes couldn't even see straight for all tears. She felt Sam kiss them away. "Ditto, Samuel Evans, and I vow to you to focus on love, joy and happiness of our marriage, to remember that what matters in life is our love for each other, to celebrate every moment we have together as our last, and that you will always be my kindred spirit" she smiled at him.

"Ditto, Mercedes Evans" he said cupping her face and kissing her softly.

Mercedes laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him kiss the top of her head as he pulled her close; both listening to each breathing, and being happy that they had finally made it.

Kurt tapped on the window five minutes later waking the couple from their cuddling bliss. They met the party a few minutes later in what looked like a scene from the Secret Garden. Mrs. Evans handed a fussy Simeon to his mother where he calmed down as she wiped his tear-stained face.

"He really did miss you last week" Sam whispered as the photographer told them where to stand.

"Poor Lit Bit" Mercedes cooed softly as Simeon laid his head on her chest and I think it's time for a nap too.

They posed for pictures for the next twenty minutes first with the whole party then just the parents then each set, then just their friends and finally just them and Simeon who was asleep. Sam handed him off to grandfather, Mr. Jones as he hurried back to pose with his wife.

The reception area was decorated with touches of Kurt everywhere he even added crepe paper streamers over the bride and groom table. The couple sat between their parents as they ate their dinner. Sam had pulled her chair closer to him as she feed him from her plate and she from his. They snuggled close as the crowd started clinking their glasses. The couple kissed as commanded.

The DJ came up to the mic, "Okay welcome everyone to celebrate the joining of Sam and Mercedes Evans. Let's get started with a little Father/Daughter moment, Mr. Jones"

Mercedes looked down the table at her father as he got up at went to the mic.

"Hey Baby Girl" he said "Um, this is from your mother and I." He cleared his throat. "I guess I'll start with you Samuel Evans". Mercedes felt Sam tense a bit. "There is no easy way to say this… I hate you."

The room went silent as Mercedes and Sam glanced at each other.

"Yeah I hate you. I hate that you took my Little Princess away from me" Mr. Jones continued. "I hate that I'm not the only man in her life. I hate that instead of me she will depend on you. I hate that she isn't my Baby Girl anymore, she's mother and a wife now." Mr. Jones wiped a tear from his face. "But I know that she loves you dearly and that and that alone is why I can accept you, and would love to welcome you to my family. Mercedes I am so proud of you and I know that you have found your prince. I wish you both the best and long happy years together" He stepped away from mic to a wave of applause.

Mercedes got up went over to her father and hugged him "Thank you Daddy" she whispered.

"I think it's time for the father/daughter dance" the DJ said and started playing the famous Bob Carlisle song as Mr. Jones sang it to his daughter.

Mr. Jones led his daughter out onto the dance floor. Sam watched them beaming from ear to ear. He was very thankful that Mr. Jones had given him the go ahead, before it was like Mrs. Jones was twisting his arm. The song ended soon after and Mr. Jones returned Mercedes to her seat. Sam stood and held out his hand for a shake but Mr. Jones gave him a strong hug instead. Sam sat back down and wiped tears from his wife's cheeks; he kissed her softly as he linked their fingers together.

Puck stood up and walked up to the speaker podium "Okay so Kurt told me it's time for toasts from the wedding party, so here I go" he cleared his voice "So to Sexy Mama looking fly as always" Mercedes shook her head as Sam pulled her closer to him "You found yourself a good guy in Sam and Sam treat her right or else you can come and slushie your ass with blue-raspberries if you don't" he grinned at them as he chugged his beer.

Sam raised his glass of water at him as Puck stepped down and the band began to play and he and Lauren got up on stage.

This is our dedication song to you, Sexy Mama. He began to play his guitar.

**Puck:**

"She's so big hearted,  
>but not so remarkable<br>just an ordinary humble girl  
>expecting nothing as we're made to think<br>its a pretty person's world"

**Lauren:**

"But you are beautiful and you better go show it  
>go look again, you gotta be true to your own<br>if you really wanna go to the top  
>do you really wanna win?<br>don't believe in living normal, just to satisfy demand" 

**Puck and Lauren:**

"Well if you wanna get free  
>and if you wanna do the passionate thing<br>and if you wanna get smart for the sake of your heart  
>you should own your name and stand up tall<br>and get real and see the beauty in ugly 

Lauren took Mercedes hand and led her back on the dance floor where they were joined by Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina and Rachel.

**Puck:**

well you are fresh, you're face is fabulous  
>don't forget you're one of a kind<br>when nobody is checking the deeds you've done  
>and nobody is hearing your cries<br>you make all of the fashion statements  
>just by dressing up your mind <p>

**Puck and Lauren:**

well if you wanna get free  
>and if you wanna do the passionate thing<br>and if you wanna get smart for the sake of your heart  
>you should own your name and stand up tall<br>and get real and see the beauty in ugly  
>and see the beauty in ugly <p>

**Puck, Lauren, Santana and Brittany:**

well if you wanna get free  
>and if you wanna do the passionate thing<br>and if you wanna get smart for the sake of your heart and oh  
>you should own your name and stand up tall<br>and get real and see the beauty in ugly  
>see the beauty in a ugly<p>

The guest cheered and hollered as the song ended. The DJ began to play Nelly's _Shake Yo Tail-feather_ and the rest of the wedding party and some guest came out onto the dance floor. Sam and his best friend Skye talked as watched his wife dance with her friends.

"Everything is set for tonight" Skye smiled at him.

"You're the best friend any guy could ask for" Sam beamed hugging her.

"Excuse me…um… hi my name is Finn Hudson" he tapped the mic. "Um I've been Sam and Mercedes' friend for a long time…er… I would like to say that I'm truly happy for you two. Now Sam if you permit me can I have a dance with your wife"?

Mercedes glanced at Sam who nodded at Finn. The music started and Finn began to sing.

"We are standing at the crossroads  
>And now it's time<br>For you to go your way  
>And me to go mine<br>I will pray the Lord  
>Will keep you safe<p>

_I know HE will because you will always be_" 

Finn walked off stage over to Mercedes and took her in his arms for the last time. This was his last time he would be able to hold her like he always wanted to. He smiled down at her and continued.

"My friend  
>We have been through so much<br>And you have been my Godsend  
>With your sure and steady love<br>My friend  
>You know I will be there<br>If you ever need  
>'Cause you've always<br>Been a friend to me" 

Sam felt a twig of jealously watching his wife dance with Finn but he brushed it away Mercedes was his there was no reason for him to worry.

"I may travel the world over  
>But one thing I know for sure<br>One day this road will lead me  
>Back 'round to your door<br>I will pray the Lord  
>Will keep you safe<br>Some bonds are just too strong  
>To break in the end" <p>

Sam was surprised when Finn waved him over. He took Finn's place and wrapped his arms around his wife. The couple watched Finn go back up to the stage and finished the song.

"Nothing will change the way  
>I feel about you<br>Not the miles or the years  
>Or the place this life takes me to"<p>

Finn watched his love turn her attention from him to her husband. As he sang the last few words tears stung in his eyes. He saw them kiss he gave a small smile wishing them luck and walked off the stage. The DJ started a melody of songs starting with _Dance, Dance_ which Blaine sung too.

The wedding was off and jumping the couple separated Sam talking to some of his teammates and Mercedes off on the dance floor. Sam checked up on her every few minutes but his last glance she was nowhere to be seen. He excused himself and went around asking where she was.

"We have a special presentation for the groom by his lovely wife" the DJ said as Mercedes voice came over the speakers; Rachel, Kurt, and Tina singing backup.

"Samuel Beck Evans when we first met I didn't know that I had met the One I'm supposed to live out the rest of my live with. We had our ups and we have had our downs and after all the time together and apart. You are still the One I love."

"Looks like we made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<br>We mighta took the long way  
>We knew we'd get there someday<p>

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong"

The crowd on the dance floor parted and made a way for Sam to see his wife. She had changed out of her poofy wedding gown to a simple cream springtime dress; her hair was down and in a curly side ponytail. She held hands with a now woke Simeon.

(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<p>

Ain't nothin' better  
>We beat the odds together<br>I'm glad we didn't listen  
>Look at what we would be missin'<p>

Mercedes knelt down and pointed Simeon's dad out in the crowd and he ran to him. Sam scooped Simeon up in his arms and kissed his cheek.

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<p>

Mercedes hand the mic off to Blaine; she, her husband, and son began to dance in their own little world as she finished the song.

(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night <p>

Sam bent down and kissed his wife "You're still my one too" he whispered smiling.

"Alright you two enjoy the rest of your party" Mrs. Jones smiled taking Simeon and giving the baby a toy. "I'll see you tonight" she kissed their cheeks. Mr. Jones and the Evans were right behind her and they said their goodbyes as well.

"Now that the Rents are gone let's get this party started" Puck yelled into the mic. "Sam come on up".

Sam kissed Mercedes cheek and went up on stage taking his jacket off as he went. He rolled up his sleeves and took the guitar Puck handed him. "Thanks everyone for coming out and supporting us on our wedding day. It really means a lot. Now come on Diva let's bring the house down" he winked at her as he, Puck whistling, started playing guitar and Finn on the drums.

**Sam:**

"OH!  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>Then aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>And take me away<br>Make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave"<p>

Mike started dancing with Mercedes; the latter trying to keep up with the awesome dance moves.

"You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I'm naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit!

And it goes like this."

**Sam, Puck, Finn:**

"And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<p>

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes<br>And I'll own you with them  
>Moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger" <p>

**Puck: **Jumping off stage and gyrated with his wife while he sang.

"Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like<br>You're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I'll make you believe<br>That I've got the key  
>Oh<br>So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here

And it goes like this" 

Mike danced Mercedes up on stage where Sam handed her the mic and she danced with him.

**Mercedes: **

You wanna know  
>How to make me smile<br>Take control  
>Own me <em>not only<em> for the night  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe  
>OOOH Baby rub me right<br>But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this

**Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Finn:**

"And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<p>

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes<br>And I'll own you with them  
>Moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger" <p>

The couple had everyone up on the dance floor. Kurt doing his sexy dance to Blaine's drunk one. Brittany and Santana making out while dancing. Artie and Quinn chair dancing. The song ended with a deep kiss from the wedded couple; Sam escorted his wife down from stage as the DJ spun records from Adele to Robin Thicke to Beyonce's _Diva_. When Kelly Rowland's _Motivation _Mercedes found herself in a dark corner of the room straddled on Sam's lap.

Sam kissed his wife hard "I can't wait to get you on our honeymoon" he mumbled against her lips as his hands went from her hips to squeezing her butt.

Mercedes moaned "Me neither" as Sam's lips went from hers to her neck and collarbone.

Mercedes head fell back as one of his hands cupped her breast and pinched the nipple to life. Sam sucked on it through the thin fabric. Mercedes gave soft whimper as he did the same to its twin. Sam cupped her chin and brought her lips back to his again.

"Whoa, bad timing"

The couple broke the kiss to find Finn looking everywhere but at them. Mercedes started laughing as she moved off Sam and they stood up.

"Kurt told me to tell you that it's time for you guys to go" Finn said blushing.

Mercedes kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Finn" she smiled up at him then taking her husband's hand lead him back out to the party.

Mercedes threw the bouquet and Brittany caught it.

"I guess that means I have to marry the Cat Lady" Santana smiled kissing her girlfriend.

"Another wedding" Kurt clapped his hands.

Sam and Mercedes said goodbye to their friends and got into the town car.

"Thank you Samwise for letting me have my day, what can I expect on our honeymoon" Mercedes asked snuggling close.

Sam lifted her face so he could look at her. "You can expect a few surprises, and not leaving the bed for at least three days" he grinned down at her.

Mercedes kissed him softly smiling "Can't wait"

**Songs: Beauty in Ugly by Jason Mraz; My Friend by Plus One*; You're Still The One by Shania Twain; Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera***

***changed lyrics**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 16:** Lifetime **by Yinx

****  
>"Ready to go, Yawne" Sam asked knocking on the bathroom door in Jones home.<p>

"I'll be right out"

Sam sighed shaking his head he laid down on her bed. He heard her come out a few minutes later. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He took her in through his lashes she wore a short purple springtime dress and jeweled wedges. He caught a groan in his throat as he watched check herself out in the mirror.

She saw him laying on her bed as she set her bag down and walking over. "Sam I didn't take that long" Mercedes said poking him and seeing him smile slyly still pretending. Mercedes rolled her eyes and laid down beside him and started kissing him. "Sam I'm ready" she whispered against his lips.

"Ready for what" he asked opening one eye.

Mercedes shook her head raising herself over him "I'm ready for you to take me, Samuel Evans, no holds bar" she grinned taking his hands and slipping them under her dress.

Sam smiled up at her feeling her barely there panties he gently pinched her butt. "I promise you I will" he said giving her quick kiss as they stood up. Here he said to her giving her a blindfold.

"Um...I"

"I'd never let anything happen to you Mercedes you trust me right" he said slightly hurt that she didn't take it immediately.

"Yes of course I do" she said looking up at him.

"Okay then" he smirked smacking her on her butt "Turn around so I can put this on."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "You know when you do that it gets me wet" she said turning around.

"Shit Cede" he said tying the blindfold loosely. "Don't tell me things like that when you know I can't act on them" he growled pulling her close and letting one hand pulled up her dress and the other entered her panties feeling that she was right. He felt her hand palm his crotch arousing him.

"Can we have a little quickie" she asked unzipping his pants and reaching inside.

"We can't, Love" he gasped as she pulled his hard member out and stroked it faster.

"Well I don't think it's fair that you can take me in your bedroom and I can't in mine" faking her pout. "Do you think it's fair" she whispered as she moved her panties to one side and arching her back guided the tip of his manhood inside her; sighing with pleasure as she did so.

Sam groaned gripping her hips.

"Do you, Samuel Evans, think it's fair" she cooed teasingly.

"Mercedes" he sighed into her hair as he slipped his full length inside her gently. He felt her walls vibrate from being denied him a long time he almost came just from entering her; he pulled at his balls to give himself more time. Hearing her whimper he swore with desire "Fine Woman one quickie" he said in her ear as he slowly began to love her.

"All I asked" she smiled turning her head to kiss him.

He picked her up and chuckled when she grabbed his arm to hold on to; surprised by the gesture because she was still blindfolded. He laid her on her stomach on the bed and straddled her increasing his thrusts. Mercedes bit her lip and buried her face in a pillow as she tried to muffle her cries. Sam smiled watching her; squeezing her butt as he pounded harder into the softness of her womanhood. He felt her try to raise up and start meeting his strokes with some of her own he stopped her by pressing her softly back down with his body.

"Fuck me" Mercedes screamed into the pillow as her body began to shake from the orgasm in the nearing future.

"That's what I'm doing, Cede" he laughed in her ear, feeling himself buckling on the verge of his own release.

"I'm cumming, Sam" she whimpered gripping the pillow she felt herself beginning to clasp hold of him.

Sam cupped her face and turning her head to kiss her grunting he came inside her. Still slowly grinding inside her "You made us so late, Cede" he chuckled against her lips.

"Don't even think of putting the blame on me" she giggled feeling him pull out and put her panties right.

"And why not" Sam asked tucking his manhood back into his pants and pulling her up to stand with him and straightening her blindfold.

She smiled finger combing her messy curls "I wasn't the one to smack my ass was I"

Sam laughed as he picked up her tote bag. "Ready to go on our honeymoon, Babe" he asked.

"More than ready" she smiled.

Sam stepped up to her and just starred at her. He smiled as she twitched her lips waiting on him.

"Um… Sam you know I can't see so..." she crossed her arms.

Sam remained quiet

"You can't fool me; I can feel you standing in front of me Sa..."

He kissed her softly making her jump. "Do you think anyone heard us this time" he watched her ears go red.

"Oh god I hope not" she bit her lip "I tried to be quiet."

"I didn't, besides we are married now, Mercedes. They can't get mad at us for showing our love to each other" he pecked her forehead taking her forearm and guiding her out the door.

Sam led her to the foyer of the Jones home he took off her blindfold as he called to her parents. Simeon came running to them already for bed in his Backyardigans pajamas. Mercedes knelt down and hugged him.

"Mommy going to miss you so much" she said feeling tears in her eyes.

Sam set her bag by the door and swatted down beside her "Don't give the grandparents a hard time okay, Bit" he smiled hugging his son.

Mrs. Jones took Simeon from them as the couple hugged the grandparent's goodbye. Simeon started to scream as he saw his parents leaving. Mercedes started to turn back around seeing him reaching for her with big fat tears on his cheeks; her heart broke.

"He'll be fine, Yawne" Sam whispered softly as he stopped her pulling her out the door.

"We could take him with us, we will only be gone for a week" she sniffed back tears still hearing Simeon cries through the closed door.

"No" he said firmly leading her down the walk to the town car waiting on them. "Simeon is my son but you are my wife and I haven't spent any time with you for six months, allow me two weeks" he helped her in the car.

"But he's young he probably feels like we are abandoning him" she whispered snuggling close to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"He's grandparents will take care of him, he'll be fine by tom…"

"Wait did you say two weeks" Mercedes asked sitting up looking at him.

"Yes, I did" he answered linking their fingers together.

"But…" she began.

"Mercedes it will be okay, alright; no more worrying" he said kissing her hands. "We are going to enjoy our honeymoon" he smiled at her.

Mercedes took a breath "Okay" she said glancing out the window "Um this is not the way to the hotel"

"We aren't going back to the hotel, Love" he said pulling out the blindfold from his back pocket and tying it around her head. "I hope you love your surprise."

"I'm sure I will" she smiled laying head back down on him.

They rode for twenty minutes more until the car stopped. The driver got out and helped with their luggage. Sam helped Mercedes out of the car; she gave a short scream when Sam picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"I'm not your cavewoman" she cried for him to put her down hoping her dress wasn't showing the world her business.

"Bam Bam, love Pebbles" he replied walking up a short flight of stairs. He sat her in a seat. "Stay Pebbles" his said kissing her.

"Nor am I a dog Samuel Evans" he heard her say as he helped load the suitcases; laughing as he went.

Mercedes dug her fingernails into her palm. She hated hearing bizarre sounds and was able to identify what it was. Sam put the last of the suitcases in and sat down across from Mercedes. She jumped we he took her hands.

"Mercedes" he said harshly quickly untying her blindfold "What's this" he asked holding up her hand. He watched her blinking for her eyes to adjust.

"What"?

"This" he pointed glaring at her.

Mercedes looked at the nail marks on her hand and shook her head. "I don't get it" she said looking from her hand to him.

"The marks Mercedes, why didn't you tell me you didn't like being blindfold."

"Oh I mean it's okay... Wait are we on an airplane" she asked looking around the posh luxury interior.

"Yes, don't change the subject, Mercedes why didn't you tell me" he asked quietly massaging the marks away.

"Because you wanted to surprise me Baby, it was just the different persons walking around and me not being able to see that's all, just nerves, and we are moving" she said looking out the window "Mind telling me where I'm going" watching the takeoff.

"Is there anything else I do that scares you" his green eyes asked sadly.

"Sam" she whispered stroking his face she leaned over and kissed him "Baby nothing okay."

He nodded "Okay" he mumbled against her lips.

"Good" she said sitting back and crossing her arms "Okay Sam, one where am I going, and two who's jet is this."

Sam smiled "This is just a rental jet, and Milan."

"Really" her eyes widen with surprise.

"Yes" he grinned seeing the fasten safety belt light go off he got up and offered her his hand. He led her to the back of the plane with a nice bedroom. "Impressive" he heard her say as he watched her crawl on the bed.

"Care to earn some mile high points" she asked lying down on the bed.

Sam locked the door and joined her on the bed. "It won't cost extra will it" he asked pulling her close.

"How much you willing to pay" she teased unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants and boxers.

"I can't put a price on a priceless treasure, Mercedes" he said removing her panties and fingering her to get her wet.

"Wow you are so lucky you are cute cause that was as corny as I don't know what" she laughed as he entered her.

Sam pushed her gently onto her back "I meant it though" he said quietly moving within her "Mercedes you are priceless to me. I would never do anything to hurt you" he said gazing down at her seeing her smile fade as she took him seriously. "When I saw the marks on your hands and it was because of _me_..." his voice broke as his eyes stung with tears. He felt her kiss his tears away and pull him down into a hug.

"Sam it's okay, Love" she whispered softly; stroking his hair feeling him pull her tightly to him. She rub his back as he shudder to keep from sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I ruined the moment" he said raising his head up to look at her a few minutes later.

"I liked this moment better" she smiled wiping his tear stains away kissing him.

Sam pulled the kissed deeper as he began to thrust in her.

Mercedes moaned as he slipped his hands under her dress and bra and palmed her breasts. She broke the kiss to breath "Baby" she looked up at him smiling as she met his thrusts "I feel very safe with you, I know I don't have worry because I know you love me". She cupped his face with her hands and brought his lips back down to hers "And I love you" she whispered.

He looked at her as his body brought her to ecstasy "Thank you, Mercedes for saying that" he smiled.

Eyes closed she nodded. "You're welcome" she gasped as he came within her.

Sam rolled off her and pulled the covers over them "Get some sleep Yawne because you won't be getting any once we land." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Mercedes rose up to look at him grinning mischievously "Pinky Swear".

Sam linked his pinky with hers "None" pecked her nose. 

Sam scooped her up and carried her over the threshold of the hotel room. "This place is amazing, Sam" she said as he set her down watching her run to the window and lookout to the view.

"I should show you where I lived, it was a hole in the wall compared to this"

He tipped the hop for putting the luggage in the bedroom and moved over behind her and pressed himself so she was pinned between him and the window. "Ready to be ravaged, Mrs. Evans" he asked turning her head for her to look at him. She smiled looking from his eyes to his lips biting her own. Sam starred at her seeing the setting sun cast golden flakes in her brown eyes "You're so beautiful, Mercedes" he said softly.

"Thank you" she whispered blushing.

"No thank you Mercedes, I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't persued you"

"Sam you would have done well for yourself if we weren't toge…" she began.

"Maybe but I wouldn't have you to share my life with" he said shaking his head. "Thank you, for helping me with my math, and English classes in high school and getting me a scholarship to play football as well so I can provide the life for you that you deserve. Thank you for calling me out on my bullshit, I'm sorry our break-up happened but those three years made me a better man and a more qualified one to love you" he thumbed her tears away. "Thank you for letting me be your _first,_ and only, because you are mine. Thank you for giving me my son Simeon, I hope we can have more really soon. And lastly thank you for becoming my wife, and corny yes, for making me the happiest man in the world" he whispered and bent his head down and kissed her.

Mercedes turned around so she could kiss him better. "That was so sweet Sam" she said looking up at him smiling shyly.

"It's all true" he said stepping away from her and crossing the room opening the door and putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign out. "So I was thinking" he said beginning to take off his clothes as he made his way back to her "Maybe go a few rounds in the bed, then take it to the shower and maybe a few on the couch" he grinned striding over to her naked. He placed his hands on either side of her head and drew his face close to where their noses touched "What do you think"?

Mercedes glanced down at his large member that twitched at the sight of her. She felt her womanhood start to dampen "Maybe a few on the balcony if you feel adventurous" she said slyly.

"You got it, Babe" he grinned taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

Sam kissed her passionately as he slowly took off her clothes. Flicking the clasp of her bra open; feeling the weight of her breasts in his hands he took one of the nipples in his mouth while pinching the other one to erection. He heard her whimper as he made his way down to her womanhood placing soft sweet kisses as he went.

Sam placed his face on her mound using his nose to part the lips flicked his tongue inside tasting her salty sweetness. The smell of her he would never get out of his head. He stroked his member as he licked the wetness on her inner thighs.

"Sam" Mercedes whimpered as her knees buckled.

"Mercedes" he smiled his tongue flicking inside her.

"I…I won't be able to stan… stand up much longer.

He rose up told her to lie on the bed. Laying himself between her legs he continued where he left off. He wasn't going to be selfish this time placing her legs over his shoulders pressing his hand on her abdomen. Sam slipped two fingers in using the 'come here' motion as he worked within her.

Mercedes squirmed when she felt him gently nibble on her clit. "Sam" she screamed as she tried to push his head away with her hands. He didn't budge. She tried to move away but he wrapped a toned muscled arm around her leg and held her fast. "Oh god Sam, please stop" she cried arching her back as his tongue wrapped around her nub and he sucked it hard.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop, Mercedes" he mumbled glancing up at her smiling at what he was making her body do.

"No" she rasped as her toes started to curl.

Sam groaned letting his fingers increase the pace and lapping up her spilling juices. Her legs began to shake violently and he could feel her walls collapsing around his fingers. He moved them faster and pressed down harder on her abdomen.

Mercedes screamed as she squirted in his mouth. She jerked as she moved away from him sitting up and holding herself shaking from the very intense orgasm he just gave her.

Sam sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched her shiver. He crawled up to her and sat between her legs. "Did I do good" he asked raising her face up to look at him.

Eyes still dazed she nodded.

Sam pulled her onto his lap and wrapped him arms tightly around her "Say it, Yawne" he entered her "Tell me how good was it" he kissed her as she clung to him for support.

Tears came to Mercedes eyes as he gently began to move "Too good" she whispered as she trembled; the orgasm slowly fading away.

Sam chuckled as he made her look at him "Why the tears, Mercedes"?

She shook her head.

"Tell me, Love" he whispered; pulled her closer as she jerked in his arms again.

Mercedes placed her face in the crook of his neck "If I tell you do you promise you won't laugh"? She felt him nodded saying "I promise".

She took a deep breathe "When I was younger Kurt and I use to dress up and play wedding. We would get married and divorce so many times you would think we were a Hollywood couple." Sam chuckled "Since we were so close I guess my gaydar was off so I asked him out our sophomore year, and he came out to me. I was hurt at first but it made our friendship stronger. Kurt set me up with some guys on the football team but it never worked out".

"I'm glad it didn't"

Mercedes smiled "Then I joined glee club and coach Sylvester wanted me on the Cheerios it was over night popularity for me and as a result Noah asked me out. I knew he didn't want me for me but for the popularity and I wanted a hot guy on my arm. But I could do better, than him. So I waited while everyone around me found and even lost love yet nobody loved me until you. You taking me and Rachel to junior prom was very nice thing to do". She shifted so she could look at him "I know Rachel told you to ask me to dance, you didn't have to".

"I wanted to"

She gave him a soft smile "I know, and thank you for doing so. When we started dating I was so happy but never fully happy because all good things must come to an end, right."

"Wrong, Mercedes"

"Yes I know now but I didn't then" she chuckled. "When I came home for my first fashion show and you gave me that hug, the way you held me Sam… I felt at home again" she looked down her ears turning red. "I never thought we would be together again, but here we are".

Sam smiled "Here we are, and here we are going to stay, Love" he kissed her deeply.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around him pulling his body closer. Sam moved slowly inside her. His lips moved from hers to her neck. Hearing her moan as he laid down on top of her. His hands moved over body as he made sure that none of her was left untouched. He kissed his way down to her breasts and licked her nipple to erection. Sam took it into his mouth and sucked hard drawn a moan and shudder from its owner. He palmed its twin getting it ready for him.

Mercedes felt him give a small thrust as she gasped as he took her other nipple into his mouth giving it the same attention. He rose up and kissed her gently he hands moving to her hips. She could feel his strokes increase and changed each time he moved within her; sometimes giving her only a quarter or half then his full length it made her cry out as her body began to shake. Mercedes loved the way he felt inside her. With every stroke he filled her to her limit. She had never been with another man and the way Sam loved her; she never wanted to be. She looked up at him. His eyes where closed and his head tilted back and forth as he called out her name. They were made for each other and were so lucky to find each other.

Sam groaned as he increased his thrusts. He loved the way his wife could get so wet. She moaning and crying out with every sensation he gave her. He lifted her legs onto his arms and buried himself to the hilt inside of her just to feel her walls vibrate. They gave him no give it was like a puzzle piece long and lost fitting were it belonged all the time.

Sam felt her start grinding her hips against him. He swore with passion but he grabbed her waist and stopped her; just for tonight he alone was going to bring her pleasure. He pulled her close and quickening his pace her cries of ecstasy made him take her harder. He push back to watch her grinning big when her eyes fluttered and she bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold on wanting it to last longer. Sam gripped her hips hard; he could feel himself on the verge of ecstasy. Groaning he grind her against him her walls were beginning to pulse as they began to collapse around his shaft like a vice. Mercedes called out his name as she felt him give her a few last strokes. Sam grunted as he filled her.

The couple starred at each other panting hard. Sam moved inside her slowly. Her walls still squeezing him "Let me know when you're ready to go again" he whispered brushing his lips against hers.

Mercedes gently pushed him on his back. She moved down his body placing soft kisses as she went. She flicked her tongue to his nipples and heard him groan her name. She continued with the kisses until she reached his manhood. She tucked her curls behind her ears "I'm ready the question is, are you" she licked her lips as she wrapped her hand around his member. Looking up at him she took him into her mouth.

Sam groan as he sat up watching her take him deeper and deeper into his mouth with each stroke of her hands. He held her hair out of the way as she licked the tip causing a little pre-cum to squirt on her lips. She wiped it off with her finger and put it in her mouth and swallowed. Mercedes spat onto his member as she jerked it faster and harder. She winked at him as went down and deep throated him.

"Fuck Mercedes" he screamed grabbing her head and began to grind in her mouth and finally coming. His body shook as she sucked him dry. Mercedes sat up smiling proudly.

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her. "Your mouth is amazing" he moaned answering the question she was about to ask.

Mercedes laid her head on his chest "So is yours" she sighed peacefully as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sam kissed her softly as he moved her onto her back. He grinned down at her. "I loved you so much, Mercedes."

"I love you too" she stroked his face.

Sam placed his hand over hers and kissed her palm. "Will you give me fifty years, Yawne" he asked her.

Mercedes smiled "No Sam, I'll give you a lifetime". She kissed him as she made him enter her again.

"Just can't get enough can you, Cede" he groaned while she took him deeper in her.

"Probably never will" she gasped as he gave her what she wanted.

Sam was the first to wake up. He looked at the clock and saw it was quarter after three in the afternoon. He chuckle as he turned over to find Mercedes still asleep. He watched her for a while until his stomach growled.

Getting up he found some boxers in one of the suitcases and put them on. He bent down and kissed his wife and closed the bedroom door quietly after him. He looked over the room service menu and decided on toast, eggs, bacon, juice and a mixed fruit. He called in the order and turned on the TV to watch as he waited.

The food came thirty minutes later. He tipped the hop and rolled the cart into the bedroom. Mercedes was still asleep. He sat down and shook her gently.

"Yawne wake up I have food" he smiled down at her.

Mercedes groaned as she buried her face in the pillow. "What time is it"?

"Almost four"

"In the afternoon" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Sam" said kissing her. He pushed her back down on the bed. It something about his woman that made him want her right then and there; maybe that her eyes were still slightly dazed or her hair was loving messy. He felt her cup his face and pull him into a deeper kiss. Whatever it was he knew he would never be able to get enough of her.

"I thought you said we have food" Mercedes moaned into his kiss.

"We do" Sam sighed moving the covers aside and pulling down his boxers. "Fuck, Woman, how the hell are you still wet" he growled as he entered her.

Mercedes laughed "I have no clue"

Sam shook his head trying not to lose control and bang her like a drum. Not yet anyway. He kissed her as he filled his hands with her breasts. He felt her met his thrusts. "Mercedes I will never stop loving you" Sam said breaking the kiss and looking down at her.

She chuckled "I hope not that would really suck cause I love you too."

He laughed as he kissed her again.

Sam held her in his arms afterwards. "Our food is probably cold."

"This was much better" Mercedes said her head on his chest.

"I'll order us a new batch."

"No" she said kissing the spot her head had laid on and sitting up "Cold food is fine" she draped the sheet over herself.

Sam grinned as he got up and pushed the cart closer to the bed. "Here we go my lady cold toast, cold eggs, cold bacon, and cold juice and fruit." He smiled making her a plate.

"I can deal with everything else being cold but not bacon. It sacred" she teased him sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the plate he handed her and she took a bite of it.

Sam laughed as he sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "I can't make any promises but next time I'll try not to make love to you before you had your hot bacon."

Mercedes shook her head giggling. "Come to think about it I like the way you make love to me a wee little bit more than bacon. No worries here." She kissed him.

Sam kissed her back hard. When he withdrew he smacked his lips "Bacony".

Mercedes shoved him as they both fell out laughing.

It was five days before they even got out of their hotel room. Mercedes had wanted to stay in but Sam coaxed her out with a shopping trip. They were both swore so a day off was welcomed.

The couple walked down what Mercedes called Italy's Rodeo Drive. Both sides of the street line with shops from Gucci to Prada and Chanel to Valintino. Mercedes bought a Prada jacket for Kurt as a thank you present for working so hard on their wedding and Chanel tote for Santana for being an awesome manager.

She stopped in front of Hermes.

"I used to window shop this store every day when I lived here" she told Sam. "And I still do."

"Why don't you just buy something" he asked not getting the appeal.

She scoffed "Because this compared to Hermes" she held up the shopping bags "is like chump change." She stepped closer as she looked at the purses. "Just a scarf cost five grand" she said longingly.

Sam looked at the display "I'll probably never get the fashion world" he chuckled.

Mercedes turned to look at him "Neither will I" she laughed.

Sam grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

"Sam no" she whispered harshly as she tried the plant her feet as he pulled her inside.

"Why not" he asked?

"It would be coveting something I can't have besides I just like to look" she whispered as her mouth dropped open at all the shining and pretty things.

"Which one do you want, Mercedes" he asked ignored her words.

She shook her head "I don't need anything from here, Sam."

"I didn't ask you if you needed anything I asked what you wanted" he said watching her shake her head again. "Mercedes I've watched you shop for your clothes at Target and Forever 21 while you sell your designs at Bloomingdales, Neimans, and Normstorm. Which Kurt told me are very expensive in their own right."

"Are you trying to say I look tacky" she asked crossing her arms "'Cause I thought I did pretty well today for a $40 dollars."

Sam took in her white oversized off-the-shoulder boyfriend shirt over dark metallic skinny jeans and red pumps that match her hoop earrings. Tonight she was going to keep those pumps on. "Never but there is nothing wrong with a few designer labels Kurt taught me that."

"Sam the only designer I have in my closet is some Jimmy Choo riding boots that are five seasons old that I got off eBay".

"As a wedding present then."

"Okay so I'll get you something too."

"You gave me my son."

"The purses cost more" she sighed.

Sam shrugged "Which one, Yawne"

"Fine Sam" she said as she walked over to the display. "This one" she said taking one off the shelf. "Victoria Beckman has one and I fell in love with it as I was dressing her for her husband's gala."

A saleswoman came over "That purse is perfect for you. Would you like the matching wallet, coin purses, tote, and make up bag. We also have a new baby diaper bag" she asked.

"Oooo no, thank you this is enough" Mercedes smiled handing the purse to the woman as they walked up to the counter.

"Go look around some more make sure this is it" Sam said.

She rolled her eyes and muttered 'Thou shalt not covet though my husband is telling me to; I will not… Oh my god this is too cute".

Sam smiled as she went. "I would like the collection, and the baby bag as well" he said to the saleswoman.

"You two have a baby"? She asked pulling out a binder and scanning the barcodes of the items.

"Yes a son he's almost two" Sam pulled out a picture from his wallet and showed it to her.

"Adorable, he looks like his mother" she nodded toward Mercedes.

"Thanks" Sam grinned handing her a card "Just wrap the purse she gave you. Have the rest delivered to the hotel" he gave her the address and room number.

"She is a very lucky woman" the clerk blushed.

Sam laughed "She's my wife and I'm the lucky one" he said watching Mercedes as she looked at the home accessories.

"I think I'm going to sleep with my purse as a teddy bear" Mercedes said hugging it to her chest as they rode up the elevator to their room.

"I hope not 'cause where does that leave me" Sam asked as they walked down the hall. It was night and they had just gotten back from eating and their day out.

"Right here between me and Mr. Hermes" she laughed hugging him. "Kiss me" she smiled looking up at him.

He obliged her as he opened the door; making her walk inside first and turned on the lights.

"Sam" she whispered as he watched her walk up to a huge Hermes shopping bag sitting on the foyer table of their suite "What's this"?

"You got to open it to find out" he smiled as he put their bags in the bedroom.

"Sam you don't have to spoil me" she said as she walked after him carrying the bag.

Sam watch as she opened the bag and pull out the rest of the collection. She was grinning ear to ear when she examined every piece. He lay down on the bed. "Being spoiled can be a good thing don't you think"?

Mercedes giggled as she climbed into bed as well. She kissed him "Hugs, kisses and a simple 'I love you' will do just fine Samuel Evans. Seriously no Christmas or birthday presents for at least five years" she smiled at him.

"I can't promise that"

"Sam" she frowned.

"I'm sorry but if I want to buy you something I'm going to get it" he said tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her down for another kiss.

"You're too good for me Sam" she smiled stroking his face.

"No I'm just right for you" he said moving on top of her.

"Maybe we can try out the balcony, tonight" she said breaking his kiss to take off his shirt.

"No can do, Cede. Saw a couple getting arrest this morning for trying the same thing" he smiled down at her. "Besides I don't need anything really adventurous, all I need is you; preferiblely naked."

Mercedes laughed "Wearing clothes today did feel a bit odd"

Sam pulled off her shirt and undid her bra freeing her breasts "It was what God intended" he said fondling her breasts. Sam's phone rang; he groaned into Mercedes kisses as he pulled it out of his pocket and look at the caller id. "It's Stacie" he mumbled.

"Answer it" she said as she stopped kissing him.

Pouting he pressed the speaker button. "Hello"

"Sammy" Stacie voice rang out.

"Hey, Stacie is there something you want, I'm busy"

"Don't be mean" Mercedes hissed at him.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Actually I want to talk to Mercedes I have a surprise for her"

"Hi Stacie what's the surprise" she asked.

The phone was silent for some minutes. The couple looked at each other "Stac" Sam said.

"Mama" said Simeon voice.

Sam got off his wife as she sat up and took his phone.

"Simeon" she said tears coming to her eyes "hey baby how are you" she heard him say momma again then dada. She felt Sam kiss her cheek. Stacie got back on the phone.

"I taught him that" she beamed.

Sam pulled Mercedes to straddle him. "That's awesome, Stac, thanks for doing it"

"Thank you Stacie" Mercedes whispered still hearing Simeon start singing a song of their names.

"No problem, enjoy the rest of your honeymoon" she clicked off.

The couple sat in silence for a while until Sam broke it "What's going to happen when Bit goes off to school"?

"He can be home schooled" she shrugged looking at him.

Sam chuckled "No Babe. What about our future children, are you going to be this way with them as well"?

Mercedes handed him his phone back and moved off him. "You can't blame me for being a little over-protective with him, Sam. We almost lost him, remember" she said sadly. She moved to the side of the bed and took off her shoes biting back tears.

"I try not to think about it." Sam whispered moving to sit beside her and taking her hands in his. "It makes me too sad, Yawne." He placed his forehead on hers. "When I saw him lying there still on the table and the nurses and doctor trying to get him to breathe..." his voice broke as he sniffed.

They had never talked about how they almost lost him.

"I couldn't do anything to help him." He sighed looking into her eyes "I don't ever want to go through that again".

"Neither do I" she whispered wiping her tears away.

Sam stood them both up and hugged her tight. "We can't live in fear of what will happen to our children, Mercedes, it's not fair to them or us."

"Can we do this with the next one and keep Lit Bit in a bubble"?

Sam laughed "Okay"

It was their second to last day in Milan and the couple had left their room a total of three times. It was late afternoon that morning they had gone site seeing and Mercedes had shown Sam where she use to live and her internship job. They had a late lunch and come back to the room where they made love again. They had each stopped counting.

Mercedes eyes shot open. "Oh no" she thought "Maybe but I can't remember." She stirred as she tried to get out of bed. Sam was half on top of her his face nestle in the crook of her neck as he slept peacefully. Mercedes tried to move again and Sam increased his pressure and snuggled closer.

Slowly but surely Mercedes managed to maneuver her way out and replace herself with a body pillow. She got out of bed and began to quietly rummage through the suitcases. Not finding what she was looking for she decided to wake Sam to see if he knew where it was but looking at him sleeping so peacefully she decided against it. Mercedes got dressed grabbed her wristlet and hotel key she left the suite. Going down stairs to the concierge desk she asked where the nearest pharmacy was. He gave her directions. Mentally kicking herself she set off. How could she forget her birth control?

Sam cuddle closer realizing that the softness he felt wasn't real he woke up to find the pillow cuddling back. "Cede" he called groggily turning over and clicking on the side table lamp. He saw their suitcases ransacked he called her name again. No answer. Slightly panicking he got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom then to the living area and small kitchen nook. He opened the front door and looked out into the hall. Some middle age women passed him giggling and pointing.

"Impressive package Goldielocks care to bring it over to the three cougars house" one of them said winking at him.

Sam looked down realizing he was naked closed the door with a sharp snap. "This isn't fucking funny, Mercedes" he yelled back into the suite his blood boiled as he marched into the bedroom and quickly dressed. He checked the bathroom others rooms again. Running his hands through his hair he grabbed his phone and pressed her speed dial number and heard it ring on the other side of the bed. His stomach dropped Mercedes never went anywhere without her phone. Grabbing the hotel key he left for the lobby.

Mercedes could believe how late it was getting; she checked the clock above the counter at the third pharmacy. She cursed herself for forgetting her cellphone she would have called Sam and told him what was up but he was a deep sleeper.

Sam hurried through the lobby showing Mercedes picture to the patrons asking if they had seen her. Finally he asked for the number for the local police.

Mercedes' Italian was rusty Jean had made her speak English to him because he was dating an up and coming American super model. But it was the fifth store where she finally got the morning after pill and she rushed back to the hotel.

Sam was tired of explaining as he paced the living room floor. He watched as detectives and forensics dusting his suite. Bad thoughts came to his mind and why he couldn't wake up to help her. He heard his name through the open door and he ran outside.

Mercedes stood behind yellow tape and two burly police officers.

"That's my wife" he yelled at them pushing forcefully between and wrapping his arms tight around her. "The fuck Mercedes what hell where you thinking"? He pushed back and checked to see if she was hurt; finding she wasn't he pulled her back to him.

"Sam what's going on, who are all these people" she asked trying to push out of the hug to breathe.

Sam freed her out of the hug an inch or two. His body shook with anger. "You scared the shit out of me" he whispered harshly his eyes red looking down at her.

"Oh god Sam I'm sorry. I forgot my phone well really I thought it was going to be a short trip..."

"Son" the head detective said "Is this your wife."

"Yes"

"Okay wrap it up we will be sending you a bill, kid; for wasting our time."

Sam nodded as he led Mercedes inside the room. He didn't speak until everyone had left.

His blood more at a simmer now he turned to look at her as he finished closing and locking the door; "Continue" he glared crossing his arms "And continue fast Mercedes Evans."

Mercedes set her bag on the foyer table as she walked over to him. "So I forgot my phone well really I thought it would be a short trip so I wouldn't need it. Turns out it was a long one" she laughed hoping he would join in and stopped when he didn't. "Okay" she cleared her throat "So I went to the drug store 'cause apparently I forgot to bring my birth control."

Sam blinked he swore loudly as he ran his hand over his face. "Were the pills in your bag you brought out of the bathroom the night we left"?

Mercedes thought for a moment "Yes they were."

"Fuck I forgot to grab the bag on our way out and I had put it by the door and everything" he smiled sheepishly at her.

"So really this is your fault" she teased him.

"No it's still yours." He smiled pulling her to him "How did you forget all this time"?

"A woman can forget even her last name when she has a lover as wonderful as you Samuel Evans" she winked at him.

Grinning he picked her up and sat down on the couch making her sit in his lap where he just held her. "What did you have to get from the drug store anyway"?

Mercedes laid her head on his chest. "The morning after pill" she whispered.

'Why"?

"I haven't taken birth control for two weeks Sam I could have gotten pregnant."

"Is getting you being pregnant a bad thing"?

"No, Baby, no, actually I was thinking that Simeon could use a little brother or sister" she looked at him.

"I would like a daughter that looks just like you" he smiled twisting one of her curls.

"Or maybe another boy that looks like his daddy"

"Have you taken the pill yet."

She shook her head no.

"Good let's get started baby making then" he grinned mischievously laying her down on the couch and moving on top of her.

"Cause you promise me we would remember" she smiled unbuttoning his khaki shorts "Sam you went commando with cops here" she said pulling out his member.

He shrugged "Wasn't really thinking about boxers at that moment, Yawne". He pulled of her sweats and panties.

"I'm so very sorry Sam but I thought you would still be asleep when I got back".

"I don't sleep well without you in bed with me Mercedes" he confessed to her. "If at all" he cupped her womanhood and made circler motions on her clit with his thumb.

"Really" she moaned.

"Yes I know it's stupid but it's the truth" he said feeling her juices spill into his hand.

"Sam, it's not stupid" she smiled kissing his lips and feeling him enter her. "I love these little things about you"

He sighed into her kisses as gave her his first thrust. "I love everything about you" he groaned.

Sam and Mercedes arrived back home two days later.

"Mercedes you are glowing" Mrs. Evans said as she escorted them inside the house. "Can this mean what I think it means"? She looked from her to her son.

Sam shook his head "If you mean we had a good time then, yes".

"Not exactly"

"Sam and I are going to take things slow but if _anything_ happened then it happened" Mercedes said smiling.

"Oh my goodness, I hope so" Mrs. Evans said hugging her.

Stacie walked in with a sleeping Simeon. "Are you two going to stay awhile"?

"Sorry Stac" Sam said taking his son and diaper bag "I've got to get back to start training camp" he kissed his sisters head.

"But we'll be back soon" Mercedes reassured her "and you all are welcome to come down anytime".

"I hope so it's not fair that you live so far away" Mr. Evans grumped "I don't get to see my grandson grow up".

"How about the family comes down for my opening game" Sam suggested.

"Do we get the VIP treatment" Stevie asked.

Mercedes giggled as Sam handed Simeon to her then put his brother in a head lock.

"Of course little bro nothing but the best for you" Sam said sarcastically.

The family laughed; after a long goodbye Mercedes, Sam and a now wake Simeon were on their way to the airport.

Sam smiled as Simeon crawled from his lap to Mercedes not sure which one he wanted to be on more.

"Santana will be there to pick us up from the airport" Mercedes said laying her head on her husband's shoulder. "She proposed to Brittany last week".

"So Kurt was right another wedding for him to plan" Sam said pulling her close. Simeon had decided on Mercedes lap.

Mercedes smiled as she closed her eyes she felt Sam kiss her lips softly.

"Fifty years, Yawne"?

"Lifetime, Samwise".


End file.
